The New God
by raidoX2
Summary: He was destined to become the king of Uzushiogakure, Naruto instead watched his home become destroyed. He was power incarnate yet was powerless to save his mother, he was forced to enter the world he was taught to hate but under the tutelage of the daughter of Zeus, he will write his name in the history books as a god among heroes. Naruto/Wonder Woman/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 _Uzushiogakure (Unknown)-15 years ago_

 _The sound of pouring rain echoed in the darkness of Uzushiogakure, Kushina Uzumaki screamed as she pushed her new born son out of her body. One of the maids instructed Kushina, "Come on Kushina-Chan push."_

 _After an intense few minutes Kushina's baby boy had finally born, she looked at her son and smiled. She said "His name will be Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Yes he shall be a powerful Heir to the Throne." A gruff voice echoed through the room, she tiredly looked at her father: Uzumaki Arashi. His hair was white but still had red tuffs in places; he wore the royal Uzumaki armour which was black with a red spiral imprinted in the middle and a golden cloak bellowing behind him. The Uzumaki Clan were a clan descended from the Old Gods and ancient demons most notably Odin and Kaguya Otsutsuki._

 _The clan was split into two categories, the royal bloods that were the most powerful of the clan and the branch members who were practically the foot soldiers. The Uzumaki had long since hidden themselves from the world due the fact that they believed humans to be evil and they were right in a sense. They watched as war after war plagued this earth and most recently the surge in super powered beings._

 _The Uzumaki Clan's powers were derived from the source and their demonic heritage hence there powers varied. An example would be Uzumaki Kushina who had the ability of instant regeneration and can summon the chains of hell capable of sealing any being. The strongest were even proclaimed gods amongst their own clan members and that was exactly what Naruto would become._

 _Arashi looked at his daughter and said "Rest my daughter…We have much to discuss when you have returned to full health." His armour rattled as he walked out of the room._

 _8 years later_

 _Naruto sat in a circle were 20 branch Uzumaki warriors surrounded him, the branch members were dressed in white armour with a red spiral and had O-Katana's in their hands. Naruto wore a miniature black armour with a golden cloak, he had red hair and glowing purple eyes. Uzumaki Arashi looked at his grandson and said "Naruto today we will begin the process of finding out what your powers are…The first task is to defeat these warriors."_

 _Arashi clapped and the group charged at Naruto with supernatural speeds, Arashi instructed "Find your inner powers Naruto or you will die." Naruto closed his eyes and began focusing on his core something that all Uzumaki's had. When he opened his eyes he saw a warrior about to stab him in the chest however it was if he could see the warrior in slow motion, he quickly dived to the side and so the man slowly miss him._

 _Arashi smirked "Superspeed huh. Hmm how interesting, it's been a while since an Uzumaki was born with this ability."_

 _Kushina on the other hand was worried sick, she did this test and only survived due to her immense regeneration. She hoped her son was as powerful as Arashi believed him to be._

 _Naruto dodged several sword attacks before the group switched gears and started using elemental attacks. Naruto dodged a fireball but was struck by a bolt lightning causing him to scream in pain. Kushina almost jumped in the arena to get her son but Arashi stopped her, "Father…We need-"_

" _AHHH" Arashi and Kushina saw Naruto punch a man with enough force to send him flying into the wall and create a spider crack. Naruto began dodging and punching, he managed to defeat 13 enemies but the other seven were on a class of their own._

 _One branch member floated in the air and began using his unique power which allowed him to produce explosive fire. Naruto dove to the side but the explosive shockwave made him fly high up into the air. Two branch members used their lightning powers to fire bolts of electricity at the eight year old. Naruto saw the incoming bolts and he knew that he was toast if they hit, he felt a primal energy erupt from him. The bolts were deflected back to their users as the earth beneath him shifted; Naruto's eyes glowed white as he began subconsciously manipulating gravity around him. In a second everyone in the arena including Kushina and Arashi were sent to the ground as the gravity was increased a tenfold._

 _Naruto screamed "What is going on…How can I stop."_

 _Kushina shouted back, "Concentrate Naruto, I know you can do it son."_

 _Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the particles he was controlling before releasing his control over it. Kushina and the other 8 people slowly got up, their bodies thankful that the force on them was gone._

 _Arashi clapped, "Well done Naruto but I have a feeling that we have only scratched the surface of what you can do."_

 _Naruto nodded but just as he was about to walk to his mother and grandfather, he felt an overwhelming amount of fatigue causing him to faint on the spot._

 _Kushina ran to her son and Arashi merely stood there, he thought 'This is a beginning of a new era for our clan…And I am going to make sure my Grandson is the one to lead us to glory.'_

 _2 years later_

 _A 10 year old Naruto stood in the middle of the training room following the Katas his mother was showing him._

 _2 years ago his grandfather began intensifying his training, he would train 7 days a week due to them finding out he had the adaptive regeneration of his mother. They also found out he had a form of telepathy allowing him to read minds and manipulate them only if they had eye contact._

 _Kushina said "Good job Naruto-kun…Tomorrow we will continue your training." Naruto nodded and trudged off to his room. Kushina turned to the dark corner in the room, "What have you found out."_

 _A shadow erupted from the corner and then turned to a hooded figure, the figure replied "The Branch family are preparing to wage a civil war…Your uncle is responsible for the rise in riots outside the Citadel."_

 _Kushina scratched her chin, "I suppose you have told my Father this." The figure merely nodded, "We must guard the orb...If they gain control over it, they could use it gain control over the world. "_

 _The orb was a flux of energy that contained the energy of every dead Uzumaki…Each Uzuamki had an energy core allowing them to create clones, walk up walls and do various other things. When an Uzumaki died there dead body would be taken to the citadel and they would harvest the remaining energy adding it to the orb of energy that lay underneath the citadel._

 _5 years later_

 _Over the last five years, tensions began increasing and recently the entire branch had risen up against the smaller royal family stating they had a right to have everything that the royal family had. They were being led by a man named Ryuu Uzumaki who was Kushina's uncle. The branch members had began to siege the citadel in the last year and the elite guard were the only thing capable of holding them back. The other lords were either old or very young to fight and they were running out of water and food, Arashi had declared that they had only one choice and that kill them all until they stopped resisting. Unknown to them Ryuu had begun using secret tunnels he knew as a kid to find his way to the orb._

 _So a day later every Uzumaki in the royal family who could fight attacked the branch family who camped outside the citadel. The battle was intense but the royal family's superior powers overwhelmed the branch families' vast numbers. The battle however wasn't without consequence and almost half the island had been destroyed. The citadel towers being heavily damaged and many casualties had occurred, women and childern were caught in the crossfire and had perished._

 _Kushina limped in to the throne room looking for her father and Naruto, her body regenerated the damage she sustained from the battle. Her father had grown too old to effectively fight whereas her uncle according to her spy was using demonic spells to keep his youth._

 _She saw the throne had shifted to the side showing that her father must have gone downwards to where the orb was. Once her leg had healed she ran towards the stairs at inhuman speeds and only ran faster when she heard Naruto screaming as well._

 _Once she arrived she was sickened by what she saw, Arashi lay beside Naruto dead. A gaping hole in his abdomen being the cause of death, Naruto was on his knees as he saw the man in front of him. He had faded red hair and had three eyes, the top eye had a purple ringed shape with tomoes in it. Naruto's eyes were shadowed; he muttered "You killed Grandpa…"_

 _Ryuu laughed evilly "Yes I suppose I killed my brother…Oh look your mother has come to join the party."_

 _Kushina glared at her uncle and said "Get away from the orb now."But the man didn't listen, instead he launched a black orb at Kushina who dodged only for it to turn around shape itself like a lance and stab her in the chest._

 _The man grinned "No point resisting Kushina that thing destroys you down to a molecular level. In other words you'll be atomized"_

 _Kushina coughed "Naruto…I love you my son. Listen to me no matter what happens you have to live on. Please-"And like that Kushina exploded in a dome of energy, Naruto screamed as he watched his mother die in front of his eyes. His powers went haywire as Gravity was increased a thousand fold, the earth itself crushed in wards, the walls crumbled and Ryuu was sent straight into the ground._

 _Ryuu managed to say "Boy stop this madness…You are destabilising the orb."But Naruto screamed in anguish even more causing gravity to increase even more. Ryuu's eyes widened when the stand that was holding the orb cracked and broke. The orb touched the ground in that second, the entire island was enveloped in a blue light before it exploded in a blue energy dome that could be seen from space._

 _Inside the dome Naruto screamed in pain as the combined energy of the deceased Uzumaki entered his body, he heard the voices of the dead within his mind and felt every part of his body was on fire. His body being reconstructed to hold that energy within him, his powers were amplified tenfold and the knowledge of his clan forcefully entered his minds. His armour changed from the normal black to black with golden outlines and a red cloak, two swords appeared on his back. The first was a normal katana but was known as the swords capable of hurting gods, it was known as the Sword of Kusanagi. The second sword was the legendary sword wielded by Izanagi, Totsuka no Tsurugi. It also looked like a katana with a purple hilt and a red blade. When the dome finally dispersed, you could see Naruto lying in a crater unconscious as water slowly seeped and covered the crater._

 _Watchtower_

 _Everyone was assembled and they were watching the massive blue dome of energy, Superman and WW were already heading towards it. Batman had put all of them on high alert, he stated that the energy was showing massive spike in EM waves and the increase in gravitational fields were inhuman and if they didn't have Superhuman durability they would be crushed almost instantly._

 _3 minutes later_

 _Superman and Wonder Woman arrived just in time to see a young teen being swallowed by water. Wonder Woman was struggling to even float whereas Superman's flight which depended on him subconsciously affecting gravity allowing him to fly, Superman was sent crashing down into ocean._

 _Superman was drawn straight towards Naruto and that only made it easier for Superman to pick Naruto up and use his immense strength to jump them out of the water. Wonder Woman grabbed hooked them both to their lasso and before long Martian Manhuntn appeared along with Aquaman and Captain Comet. Martian Manhunter tried to enter Naruto's mind but found the boy was telepathic resistant probably stemming from the teen's telepathy._

 _Together along with Captain Comet they managed to teleport Naruto to the Watchtower._

 _An hour later_

 _It took both Hal Jordon and Jon Stewart to create a field around Naruto so that he didn't crush everything. Naruto slowly woke up and he found himself in the weirdest of places, some kind of high-tech hospital, Naruto saw a green field around him and two people dressed in green spandex and rings holding the construct. Hal Jordan seeing Naruto wake said "Can you hear me kid."_

 _Naruto spoke "/Who are you…Where am I./"_

 _The ring spoke in a mechanical voice, "Translating voice…Recognised language Feudal Japanese detected."_

 _Hal Jordan spoke using the ring to change his language "/I am Hal Jordan of the Justice League…So kid where are you from./"_

 _Naruto glared at the man, he said "/I am from Uzushiogakure. /"_

 _Martian Manhunter, Superman and Batman entered the room. The Dark Knight glared at Naruto and said "Who are you and why did you make that explosion….Speak."_

 _The ring translated it and Naruto glared back, "/I don't need to be ordered by you. However I shall indulge you, I am Uzumaki Naruto the last Uzumaki. We are the last descendants of the old gods. As for the explosion, our island has been powered by an energy core that hides us from the world for thousands of years. The core exploded and killed everyone but me./"_

 _Superman groaned "I'll bring Wonder Woman here…She is the only one who comes from a hidden island." He flew off and Batman said "/Right Naruto…We will figure out something for you but excuse us for the moment./"_

 _John Stewart left with Batman and Martian Manhunter, Hal was left with Naruto and he smiled at the kid. "/So Kid what can you do./"_

 _Naruto grinned,"/I can control Gravity but I have more abilities./"_

 _Justice League War room_

 _Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Flash sat in the war room. Batman said "This is Uzumaki Naruto…He says that he is from a hidden Island. What do you think?"_

 _Superman replied "His heartbeat was normal, he wasn't lying."_

 _Green Lantern also answered "He was startled by the hospital; he probably isn't familiar with advanced tech."_

 _Batman nodded, "We have a bigger problem, he has the ability to manipulate Gravity and he seems to be trained like Diana…That means he will kill any villains as a warrior, he needs a mentor."_

 _Wonder Woman replied "I can mentor him…Superman has Supergirl, Green Lantern is busy, Martian Manhunter has his niece, Batman and Flash have their students so that leaves me and Hawkgirl."_

 _Batman nodded, "Yes out of all the people here…You are probably the only one who could show him the ropes. Does anyone object this proposition?"No one raised their hands and it was decided, Uzumaki Naruto would become the protégé of Wonder Woman._

 _Wonder Woman stood up and said "I guess I'll greet my new student." She flew towards the med bay where she Naruto laughing with Hal Jordan, She asked "/Are you Uzumaki Naruto./"_

 _Naruto grinned as he looked the hot woman up and down, he asked"/What of it…/"_

 _Wonder Woman replied "/I am Diana of Themyscira…I have a deal for you. We of the Justice League can provide you with money and support however we would like for you to train under me so you can familiarise yourself with this world./"_

 _Naruto frowned "/Themyscira huh…You expect an Uzumaki to take orders from the Amazon. I am the last son of Uzushiogakure, I will not be commanded by a silly little girl whose Mother taught her that men are the devil./"_

 _Wonder Woman drew her sword and glared at the boy, "/Say that again…I dare you./"_

 _Naruto flipped of his bed and took the Totsuka Blade from his back, a black flame danced around the red blade. Naruto glared at the woman but she glared back, he smirked "/Hmm you will do….You are better than most of this Justice League I assume but I will not enter Themyscira. /"_

 _Wonder Woman nodded "That is acceptable I suppose…Now first thing first we need you to learn English./" She stared at the Uzumaki and couldn't help but blush, he had build better than Superman and his eyes showed the ferocity of a Dragon. She quickly shook her head, 'He is but a teenager Diana…What is wrong with you.'_

 _Naruto merely pointed towards the door, "/Well then lead the way princess./"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well this is my new story, Naruto and Young Justice crossover but it will have elements of New 52 comics and other comics. Pairing will be Naruto/Wonder Woman/and three other girls. No more.**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 16 years old**

 **DOB: Unknown**

 **Powers:**

 **Superspeed-Can travel at speeds equal to Superman**

 **Super strength-Excess of a 100 tonnes**

 **Gravity Manipulation-Can manipulate the theoretical particles known as Gravitons to increase or decrease gravity around him. He can create shields that can block blows from Superman.**

 **Instant regeneration-Just like his mother Naruto is capable of regenerating limbs or body parts in seconds. This make him immortal and he will stop aging when his body reaches its prime.**

 **Superhuman senses-Able to hear 1 mile away and smell several miles away, he can also see several miles away as well.**

 **Superhuman durability-His body is resistant to pain and like all Uzumaki's, he has extremely dense muscle tissue and is invunribale to blunt trauma, high calibre bullets and explosions. He can use his gravitational powers to increase invulnerability but he can be overpowered.**

 **Energy/Chakra manipulation-After absorbing the energies from the orb Naruto can know fire concussive energy, use it to climb walls and a variety of other effects.**

 **Telepathy-Can read and manipulates people's minds.**

 **Seals-Naruto is well versed in the ability to use seals for a variety of effects including but not limited to making clothes more durable, storage seals.**

 **Latent powers-**

 **Demonic form- Similar to Wonder Woman's form Naruto uses this when he taps into his demonic blood giving him a power up.**

 **Rinnegan-Like most of his clan, this power is dormant and can only be activated through years of hard training or a very traumatic experience.**

 **Weakness:**

 **Chakra Exhaustion**

 **Amazonium: the weapons made by Hephaestus can damage Naruto and the weapons made by the Uzumaki blacksmiths can damage Amazons.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat- Naruto was trained in the ancient forms of combat making him able to fight toe to toe with batman and Black Canary in H2H**

 **Genius Level intellect-Despite him not knowing anything about technology Naruto is extremely intelligent for someone his age. Naruto is advanced in calculus and mathematics more so than anyone his age.**

 **Weapon profiency-Like Wonder Woman Naruto has trained in various weapons and mastered them.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Uzumaki armour-Made by a special metal that was given to them by the old gods, it unbreakable and allows them to channel their energy.**

 **Sword of Tostuka-The legendary sword of Izanagi, I will probably make it similar to Itachi's.**

 **Sword of Kusanagi-The legendary grass cutter, it is known to be able to kill gods and can hurt kryptonians.**

 **As for those of you that think Naruto is overpowered, I have decided to use the strength of characters in their comic books which are like a thousand times stronger than there cartoon counterparts. So yh villains will be harder to defeat and Naruto will be fighting Wonder Woman's New52 villains who are practically gods.**

 **So what do you guys think about this story, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and please review.**

 **Raido Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Transition**

* * *

 **10 months later, April 4 2010**

 **Wonder Woman's apartment**

 **Washington, DC**

Naruto sat on a couch reading the Art of War by Sun Tzu, the past six months had been extremely boring. Wonder Woman had told him that he wasn't allowed in the justice league until he turned 18 years old and he had to be home-schooled at the Wayne Manor. However that wasn't a problem considering Naruto's speed reading and vast telepathy it was pretty easy for him to recall everything he read, it took him a while to understand a few things like Physics but his tutor had stated that Naruto could easily reach the level of people his age in a few more months.

He however was allowed to train with Wonder Woman and the two would spar for hours, it was a fact that they were even in hand to hand combat and weapon proficiency making each of their spar extremely competitive. So far it was 30 to Naruto and 29 to Wonder Woman. He did however question the rule the Justice League had on not killing their enemies, he didn't understand the purpose of leaving a foe alive if he was a murderer but since he was dependant on them, he would just follow the rule for now.

However considering that most of Wonder Woman's fights involved going to Greece, it was no surprise that no one even knew of him apart from the occupants of Greece. He had been shown once or twice helping Wonder Woman defeat Cheetah but that was all really, he was getting antsy at not being able to fight a worthy foe.

Of course there were positives since Batman said it made him better at covert missions as he would stay under the radar of major villains. Naruto sighed as he finished the last page of the book, he threw the book to the side and walked towards the kitchen to get himself a drink when heard Wonder Woman's TV switch on. Batman's face appeared, "Kage…Hal Jordon requires your assistance in Coast City...Coordinates will be sent your visor."

"Right...I am on it." His body glowed an ethereal gold as one of the seals on his chest summoned his new armoured costume. Naruto still had the same body armour except he now had a black metallic mask that had a red visor on it. Batman said it would be wise for Naruto to have a navigating system since he didn't know the exact the map of America and would simply get lost. However unknown to Naruto Batman had a secret agenda which was to analyse Naruto's fights and make a contignecy file against Naruto if he decided to go rogue.

Naruto flew out of the penthouse and towards his target with speeds equalling that of lightning.

Meanwhile Hal Jordan was fighting Sinestro and the two were equally matched however the tides changed when Solomon Grundy showed up. It suddenly became 2 on 1 and he called for backup but most of the league were already fighting their own foes so he was going to get backup in the form of his favourite teenager, Uzumaki Naruto or as everyone else knew him Kage. He dodged to the side as Grundy threw a car but was hit in his back by a beam from Sinestro. Hal was sent crashing into the ground and was about to get hit by Grundy when all of a sudden a blur smashed into Grundy with such force that it drove him through several buildings.

Grundy landed in Coast City park with Naruto floating over him, Naruto said calmly "Give up you grey monster."

Grundy shouted, "Grundy kill armour boy." Grundy jumped and tried to tackle but Naruto dodged and cut him across the chest with Kusanagi.

Naruto smirked "This is my blade Kusanagi…It can cut the strongest of beings and you are from having such a status but you will be enough to entertain me for now." Naruto sheathed his sword and said "Come beast…I will fight you with my fists." Naruto flew towards the standing Grundy and delivered a punch that shattered its jaw but watched as it healed with ease. Naruto grinned "Yes you will be a worthwhile foe." He appeared beneath Grundy who was clueless as to where Naruto had vanished and delivered an uppercut that sent him soaring into the air. Naruto merely used his gravity powers to send Grundy spiralling downwards into the ground

Grundy hit the ground hard enough to make a massive crater however he only had minimal damage. Naruto watched as the beast rose with an enraged face before it charged at him. Naruto let the beast hit him with a massive hook that sent him flying into the water fountain. Naruto rose from the water unharmed and his red visor turned flashed blue as Naruto fired a massive beam of blue energy from his eyes that knocked Grundy back a hundreds of metres.

Grundy roared but Naruto shook his head, "You've gotten boring beast…Its time to end you." He flew towards the beast and struck a flat palm that hit Grundy in the middle of the chest making him stumble. Naruto performed a tiger hand seal and muttered "Fuinjutsu: Prison Seal." Fuinjutsu marks spread all over Grundy's body immobilising the beast.

Naruto said "I'll leave you here for the police…I hope that next time we meet you will give me a better fight." Naruto saw Hal Jordan fly towards him, Hal shouted "Great job Naruto although you could have done with less collateral damage."

Naruto snorted "Where is the fun with that…So where did Sinestro go?"

Hal Jordan replied "He left via a portal, he wasn't expecting for me to have back up."

Naruto said "Well I should be heading back; Diana will have my head if I don't get to the penthouse for dinner."

Hal laughed "She has you whipped man…It's like you two are dating."

Naruto retorted "She has a boyfriend remember…Superman."

Hal shrugged "Yes yes the Boy Scout managed to bag an Amazon but for a long time their relationship has been strained. Nearly every hero in the watchtower betted on how long they would last, I still say that won't even last the rest of the year."

Naruto replied "Well they seemed pretty good to me this morning…Got to go Jordan." Hal waved bye as he saw Naruto blast into the air travelling at transonic speeds towards Washington DC.

Diana's Apartment

Naruto flew through the open window and saw Diana sitting on the couch talking to Superman through Skype. Naruto landed softly and Diana looked at her protégé and asked "Where did you go."

Naruto replied "Coast City…Fought Grundy, he was an interesting beast."

Diana said "There's some Lasagne in the oven if you want some food."

Naruto grinned "Thanks…I'll eat it later..."

Wonder Woman merely nodded and returned to her conversation with her boyfriend. Naruto looked back at his mentor with a frown, he didn't understand what she saw in the Kryptonian but he dare not say his opinion in front of her.

Next day

April 5 2010

Naruto walked out of the Wayne Manor with Alfred Pennyworth who was the loyal butler for the Wayne Family. Alfred spoke "Same time tomorrow Master Uzumaki."

Naruto wore a black muscle shirt and leather jacket with a pair of blue jeans. He wore a heavy backpack that contained all of his books. Naruto said "Thank you Alfred."

Naruto blasted himself into the air using clouds as cover travelling at a cruising speed of 400 miles per hour, his telescopic eyesight allowing him to see the dark city known as Gotham. Gotham was an infamous city known for having the highest crime rates in all categories from theft to mass murder It was a haven for criminals, mercenaries and corrupt government officials and the increase in metahuman villains like Poison Ivy and Clayface didn't help.

Naruto suddenly heard a scream from downwards and the mental laughter that followed sounded feminine, he spun him towards the direction of the sound before diving with enough speed to surpass that of a bullet twice.

Down at Gotham Docks

Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy laughed as plants held onto to a female cop "You came at the wrong time darling…We were just about to steal some expensive shipment."

The cop screamed as Harley Quinn drew a gun but before she could pull the trigger, a massive amount of Gravity pushed them to the ground. Naruto hit the ground, his voice dark as he spoke "You will not be killing anyone today."

Catwoman looked at the teen curiously and she could tell he would kill them in an instant however Harley jumped and tried to clobber Naruto with a bat. Naruto grabbed her and threw her straight at a container almost as if she was a mere ball to him. She hit the metal container with her head and dented it before slumping unconscious.

Naruto's grin didn't leave his face, "She won't remember any of this…Now who else wants to get beaten."

Poison Ivy looked at him "Your strong…Why are you on the sides of the angels."

Naruto grinned turned demonic "Oh darling…Me on the side of the angels. You don't know me at all? " He charged at her but was stopped by a Bat rang. He turned and saw Batman looking at him, the man shook his head telling Naruto he would handle it. Naruto smiled "Well that's my cue girls…Hopefully we won't see each other under such unpleasant circumstances."

Batcave

Bruce replayed the fight between Grundy and Naruto, he typed a few things in to his Batcomputer and the face of Silas Stone appeared on the gigantic screen. Silas asked "Batman…I suppose you want the data from what Grundy was restricted with,".

Batman merely nodded, Silas continued "Well from what I can deduce is that the boy used an unknown energy to induce the immobilisation. However I found that in the middle of Grundy's chest there was text written in Japanese and translated as Prison or something. "

Batman asked "Have you studied the energy."

Silas answered "Well we only had residual energy to work with but from what we can see it is unlike any energy we have encountered. The closest it resembles is Chi from the ancient texts and the energy that the New Gods use for their powers however it functions as a energy source that can be converted into other types of energy like thermal or electrical energy."

Batman scratched his chin, "So what you're saying is that this energy has many applications.

Silas nodded, "Yes …It could enhance a human's current condition and make them high supernatural in terms of physical aspect. The person who managed to seal Grundy has only scratched the surface of what his energy could do and I am pretty sure he doesn't know how to use it properly yet.."

Batman replied "Thank you for the information Dr Stone. I'll be sure to contact you if you something else comes up." The screen switched off and Bruce sighed in his seat, Alfred asked "Sir, are you still spying on Master Uzumaki."

Bruce replied "Yes…His powers are a secret to all of us and he continues to slowly show more and more of his abilities." He pressed a button and two Meta humans appeared on the screen, "These are the youngest metahumans that I have classified as planetary level threats."

Alfred read them out, "Severe threat level: Supergirl, Kid Flash and Kage."

Bruce nodded "Supergirl has the potential to become as strong as her cousin and Kage has proved he could he go in a fist fight with Wonder Woman and beat her in all categories with the exception of experience. His gravity powers allow him to increase his super strength by making things light. Supergirl may be in the Justice League but she is far from being mature and Kage is getting antsy sitting and learning all day long his fight with Grundy proved that."

Alfred sighed "If I may Master Bruce why don't you simply allow Naruto to join the Justice League by all means he is capable of fighting the foes of both Wonder Woman and Superman."

Bruce leaned to his chair and replied "Surprisingly many have voted Naruto to not be allowed to join the league until such a time that Wonder Woman and the rest of the original team members agree that he is ready."

Alfred shook his head "Naruto is a warrior and an idle warriors are always irritable, he wants to fight someone strong as that is the way he was brought up. I am sure what could happen If you he finds out that you and the other leaguers are extensively studying each of his moves."

Bruce answered "He will turn and might become our worst enemy. I am sure many other people have taken an interest at Kage and his powers. Kage isn't affiliated with the Justice League so he could leave if he was given a proposition by one of our enemies like Lex Luthor or worse Amanda Waller.."

Alfred checked his watch, "Now if you excuse me Sir, I'll be bringing Master Dick from his school." Alfred excused himself and walked out of the batcave towards the garage.

Brice sighed as he looked at the screen; he had a lot of thinking to do on the question that was ringing in his head. What does he do with Uzumaki Naruto, Diana's missions usually involved her travelling to Thymesicara but Naruto swore never to enter a place that the Greek Gods have full jurisdiction over. It was pure blasphemy if a child of the Shinto entered the lands of the Greek God. So Naruto usually stayed in Washington where the only villain over there was the mysterious Amanda Waller.

So Bruce thought of a way to ease all these young sidekicks into the Justice League, first step was to take them to the Hall of Justice and from there allow them to work in a few low profile missions. Now the only question that remained was which sidekicks would join Kage.

* * *

 **A/N: Really short chapter that was made to show how Naruto was fitting in the real world but from next chapter onwards will be the beginning of Young Justice and the chapters will be around 5-6K.**

 **I also have a lot of people asking me as to how exactly Naruto is as strong superman and that I have made his powers weak to be a main powerhouse in the Justice League however I would like to remind you that this is a Young Justice hence it will be more of a story that focuses on Naruto developing his already existing power set into something godly**

 **Anyway here is a really detailed version of Naruto's biography. I kind of missed a few powers and abilities before hand and didn't really explain his abilities clearly enough**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Alias: Kage**

 **DOB: Unknown**

 **Parents: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Unknown father**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 6'3**

 **Hair colour: Red**

 **Eye colour: Purple**

 **POB: Uzushiogakure**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Enhanced Uzumaki physiology: The Uzumaki Clan are born with bodies that are 100 times stronger, faster and more durability than normal humans. The average Uzumaki is able to take lift a van with ease and is able to run at 700 mph. Naruto was born with an enhanced Uzumaki physiology allowing him to be stronger than all of his clan in terms of physical capabilities.**

 **Super strength: Naruto possess vast amounts of superhuman strength comparable to Superman's strength. He can pick up large structures with minimal effort and his gravity powers are capable of making things lighter.**

 **Super speed and reflexes: Naruto's speed allows him to keep up with the Kid-Flash. His speed grants him accelerated reaction times as well. He is able to process thoughts and carry out actions with incredible speed as well**

 **Superhuman agility: Naruto can dodge at rates equal to his Super speed and can effortlessly move fluidly move from one movement to another.**

 **Superhuman Durability: Naruto's body is highly durable and to some extent invulnerable, his skin deflects high calibre bullets and explosives don't hurt him. He can survive falling form skyscrapers to the ground with almost no injuries. His body can withstand Darkseid' s beam which can turn a normal human to ash even though it would still harm him to an extent.**

 **Healing factor and Immortality: Naruto has an immense healing factor allowing him to regenerate missing organs and limbs in a few seconds. This then gives him a form of immortality which means he won't age after his body stops growing and reaches its prime.**

 **Gravity manipulation: By manipulating gravitons and antigravitons Naruto can produce a variety of effects. He can increase gravity around someone thereby crushing them, he can decrease gravity to send someone into the air. He can pull or push objects, he can create a force field around himself. Naruto can use it to fly at speeds of around Mach 300 within the earth atmosphere but that strains his control too much.**

 **Chakra manipulation: Every Uzumaki has chakra and they can use this in a variety of ways. The first is elemental manipulation by changing chakra they can manipulate the elements. They can use it as a form of adhesion allowing them to run up vertical surfaces. Naruto was born with a more solid chakra core that allows him to fire it the form of concussive blasts from his eyes or hands. The concussive blasts are capable of just knocking back a foe to actually annihilating the target.**

 **Demonic Form: As descendants from the Old Gods and demonic entities, the Uzumaki have the ability to change into a demonic form which greatly increases the potency of there chakra and physical abilities. However this also leaves an imprint of a bloodthirsty monster in their brains almost like a psychotic second personality that takes over their original hence why the naturally suppress the bloodlust.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Master combatant: Naruto is extremely advanced in hand 2 hand combat and is capable of fighting foes like WW and even Lady Shiva in just hand to hand combat. He knows several katas developed by the Uzumaki by viewing the outside world.**

 **Weapon Proficiency: Naruto is proficient with all types of ancient Japanese weapons ranging from the Katana's to the bow and arrow.**

 **Genius level intellect: Whilst he is no scientific genius like Lex Luthor he does have the potential to be one. He has the strategic mind surpassing that of Chess grandmasters and military generals, he also is exceptional at mathematics. He also possesses a photographic memory which allows him to memorize things and never forget them as well with his ability to speed read, Batman predicts that he would surpass students his age in a year or so.**

 **Bilingual: Can speak fluent English and Japanese.**

 **And sorry for not updating sooner, I was a little busy with School and University applications. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on what you think Naruto's harem should be or should I make this a single pairing with just Wonder Woman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto had responded to a distress call by the police, Cheetah was back and she was out for blood. Naruto flew towards the humanoid cat's location; Wonder Woman had disappeared somewhere last night and Naruto didn't have the luxury of being able to contact her.

Barbara Minerva aka the Cheetah cackled as she began slicing the policemen's weapons, they had surrounded the shopping mall which she currently occupied. The sounds of gunshots scared the people in the mall into a frenzy which gave Cheetah the needed distraction to get close and begin the massacre.

Cheetah began chocking the last policeman and hoisted him upwards, she heard the familiar clicking of armour in the distance. A bloodthirsty grin placated her lips, "Kage. It's been far too long."

Naruto landed and a crater formed in the middle of the mall. "I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson by now, Cheetah."

Cheetah threw the limp body of the policeman and turned to face her adversary, she grinned ferally, "Oh and what would that lesson be."

Naruto unsheathed Kusangi, "That you cannot beat me."

Cheetah laughed, "I've been upgraded." She dashed towards her long claws unsheathed, Naruto stepped backwards in surprise at Cheetah's new found speed. He used his sword to block a powerful slash towards his torso, he jumped to the side to avoid another. Cheetah's claws ripped through an entire pillar holding the mall.

Damn! She is not just faster.

Cheetah shouted, "Tell me where your master is, Kage."

Naruto's visor flashed red and the Cheetah was sent to the ground by a wave of gravity. "I am no one's slave, Cheetah."

"You sure fooled me." She cackled trying her best to rile the young hero up. Naruto kicked the downed beast and sent her threw the opening mall and crashing into a car. She groaned as she slowly got up, 'I need to distract him.'

Naruto was suddenly in front of her, he was faster than her. Cheetah gritted her teeth as she went sent flying into the air and was sent back hurtling back into the street by Naruto's gravity pull. She coughed up blood, he was ruthless even more so than her rival, Wonder Woman. She got up slowly and saw a blue energy beam coming towards her with what little balance she had, she rolled out of it's way only to be hit by an explosion of a vehicle next to her.

She lay on the ground and saw Naruto's kusangi pointed between her eyes, "Yield."

She growled, "Never." And in a flash, she got up surprising Naruto and her claws clashed against his armour. Naruto dodged a roundhouse kick but was punched in the torso sending him flying into a car. The Cheetah was getting faster and stronger.

He flew into the air just in time to watch Cheetah barrelling into the dented car and hurling it across the street. A powerful jet of chakra flew from his visor and went towards Cheetah but she managed to dodge it. In an act of desperation, Naruto increased the gravity hundredfold sending Minerva to the ground but also crushing everything in the block. Naruto was shocked to see Cheetah resisting the increase in gravity, her body was turning more and more into that of a beast. A sigh of relief overcame Naruto when a lasso whipped past him and around the Cheetah's neck. Cheetah was sent flying through the already damaged mall. Naruto returned the gravity to normal as Wonder Woman zoomed past him and towards the injured Cheetah. Naruto followed in suit.

Cheetah was capable of keeping up with just Naruto but the deadly combination of him and Wonder Woman proved too much for her. She was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head by Naruto.

Naruto said, "Where were you?"

Wonder Woman replied, "Metropolis, I was assisting Superman against Metallo and Lex Luthor."

Naruto merely grunted. "I am heading home, now."

Wonder Woman shouted, "Aren't you forgetting what today is."

Naruto shouted back as he was about to take off, "No. I will preserve my excitement should it prove it to be everything that was promised." Of course, he cared very little about this little get together that Batman and the other Leaguers had planned for their little sidekicks. From his experience, Batman had a way of lying without actually lying.

Hall of Justice

Naruto and Wonder Woman arrived a few minutes later than Flash and Kid Flash, Kid Flash turned around to his mentor, "Hah I told you we wouldn't be the last ones here."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the childish speedster but kept quiet; he wasn't acquainted with any of the sidekicks except for Robin. Naruto said bored, "Shall we get going then Batman; I do have other things to do."

It was too predictable even for the caped crusader. Naruto knew that Batman would be up to something and surprise, surprise he was right. The Hall of Justice was a front for the Justice League whilst the real headquarters was in space. It was classified and he doubted that any of the sidekicks knew about it except for Robin.

Green Arrow's sidekick snarled, "Like what?"

Naruto looked at the boy with a lazy eye. He asked, "What was your name again? Red Hood…. Red…Speedy. That was it."

Speedy's eyebrows twitched, "You damned…" He was silenced when he was faulted to the ground by Naruto flexing his arm.

Naruto said, "I can control gravity, Arrow boy. There is nothing you can actually do that will harm me."

Kid Flash announced, "Gravity Manipulation…That is so cool."

Naruto sighed and pushed passed everyone as he made his way to the Hall of Justice. Batman and Wonder Woman both heard Naruto muttering something about immature brats and that he would collapse the building if he was put on a team with them. Batman sincerely hoped that Naruto wouldn't do such a thing.

Inside Hall of Justice

Naruto was reading a book written by Arthur Schophenuer as he watched Batman and the rest of the Justice League mutter a few unimportant things. However Speedy or Arrow boy had decided to get cranky and take out his justified frustration on the Justice League.

Speedy or Roy Harper snarled, "That's it? You promised us a real look inside."

Aquaman replied, "It's a first step."

Martian Manhunter added, "You've been granted access that very few get."

Roy snorted, gesturing to the window above where many people were taking pictures. He snarled "Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow pleaded, "Calm down Roy."

Roy snorted, "You're telling me to calm down. You and your pathetic league are treating us as if were children. This isn't even the real headquarters." The last bit was directed towards the sidekicks. The sidekicks had a look of betrayal but nonetheless kept quiet.

Aquaman said, "You're not helping your cause here." But Roy looked towards his fellow sidekicks and said, "Well?"

Robin spoke, "Well what? It's a first step."

Naruto closed his book and looked at Roy, he said, "What is your point Arrow Boy. You're not going to change their mind. You're too immature to join the league, they think of every sidekick as canon fodders that needs to be controlled."

Roy looked at Naruto with a glare but nonetheless muttered, "You're right," He proceeded to walk out of the door. No one tried to stop, neither the older heroes nor the sidekicks who were stunned by Naruto's comment. Batman's eyes trailed towards Naruto who was already seemed to be turning heel. Naruto announced, "I am heading home. Please inform me on how the induction goes." His voice was dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and indifference. The sound of heavy armoured footsteps echoed through the silent room. Batman narrowed his eyes at Naruto; he could have sworn he saw Naruto's visor flash red for a second.

Hours later

Naruto silently stalked the streets of Washington DC; he was hungry after doing his usual exercises and homework routine. People walking around him, hurrying to work or to whatever they were usually doing… _Humans._ How odd it was that he said it with such disdain. After reading the minds of so many people, Naruto beginning to see why the Uzumaki clan decided to hide themselves from the world.

Naruto trudged through the streets so busy in thought until he was interrupted by a beeping on his watch. He pressed a button and saw Robin's face appear, "Kage, we need your help."

Naruto sighed, "What is it."

"We've been captured by Cadmus. I'll send you the coordinates."

"I'll be right there." With a burst of speed, Uzumaki Naruto had disappeared from the street as if he was never there. Unknown to him however, a small camera on the street sent a message to the owner and that was when Naruto had finally been recognised by the infamous Amanda Waller.

Cadmus

Naruto dressed in his armour flew straight towards Cadmus, his HUD identifying Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and an unknown friendly in combat with one hideous blue monster. A grin formed as he increased his speed.

Superboy was struggling to deal with Blockbuster; the being was for some odd reason too strong for the Superman clone. Blockbuster grabbed Superman's arm and threw him into the far wall. Aqualad quickly moved to the side as a blur smashed into Blockbusters chest. The being was sent through the wall and into the air, the blur continued to follow the trajectory of the blue skinned monster.

Aqualad asked Robin, "Why did you call Kage? We didn't need a him; the guy is probably going to kill Desmond."

Robin face palmed, he muttered "Oh shit. He is going to kill Desmond. We need to go after him."

"You're not going anywhere." A gruff voice scared the hell out of the teenagers, Batman and the Justice league had arrived.

Robin turned around and quickly said, "We can explain."

Superboy who had just climbed out of the wall said, "We don't need to explain anything." Batman and Superman's eyes travelled to the house of El insignia placed on the boy's chest. A frown was etched on Superman's face.

Robin asked, "But we have to stop Naruto from killing Blockbuster."

Superman answered, "Supergirl is handling it. Now please tell us what happened here."

Robin scratched his head and said "Well…"

Back with Naruto

The beast landed in a children's playground, Naruto flew above it. "So, you're the beast that Robin was talking about. You're not tough at all. I suppose it's time I finished you off." His silver blade glistened in the moonlight and he pointed it at the beast before beginning his descent.

However, his HUD detected a blur about to him and he was forced to dodge, he hit the ground to the side of the beast. Naruto dusted himself and saw Supergirl looked down at him. "Ah Supergirl…What are you doing here?"

Supergirl spoke with an authoritative voice, "I can't allow you to kill that beast."

"Why can't you? It's not even human."

"Yes, it is. It's a human transformed into a beast."

Naruto questioned her logic, "Yes but it is now a beast."

Supergirl sighed, "I was told to stop you."

Naruto grinned in his mask, "So do you want to fight. I haven't fought a worthy foe in a long time." A very dark aura appeared around him and gravity increased around him. The swings bent and the metal poles started to bend towards the ground. He disliked the girl immensely, she was his age and yet she was allowed into the Justice League. He doubted that it was because of her skill but because Superman was her cousin.

Supergirl warily asked her fellow hero to stand down; Kage didn't like her for obvious reasons. He said she was spoilt and had no skill, she resented him because of his comments but they never actually fought and she honestly didn't want to fight him. "I don't want to fight. Also the Justice League is waiting."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. You're going to take the beast then." And with those words he flew towards the destroyed Cadmus building.

Supergirl looked at the icky beast; she thought _'Perhaps I should have let Kage kill it.'_

 **Cadmus**

Naruto arrived to see Superboy standing up to the Justice League and demanding that they be allowed to do missions. Naruto laughed internally at idiocy of letting this group do missions but he knew that Batman was in a pickle especially when Robin sided with the clone.

Wonder Woman approached her student, she hissed at him. "Please tell me you weren't involved with this."

Naruto answered with a smirk, "No. Sadly this isn't my handiwork although I must admit that they make a good demolition team but I would have wiped this building out of existence and the clone wouldn't be standing here."

Wonder Woman nodded, "We are going to talk about what you said in the hall of Justice later." Naruto merely shrugged.

Batman said, "Fine but there will be some conditions as to what you can or cannot do. You can be overruled by any member of the Justice League." That last bit was directed towards Naruto. Supergirl who heard Batman looked smug but decided to keep her expression neutral when she saw Naruto's visor flash red.

Naruto said, "If you excuse me, I have to head home." Everyone watched as Naruto blasted himself into the air. Superman gritted his teeth at the blatant disrespect the teenager held towards his elders and WW narrowed her eyes dangerously. Her protégé was doing this on purpose and she would find out why, one way or another.

Wonder Woman quickly flew after Naruto; she arrived at her penthouse seconds after Naruto. She quickly moved to grab Naruto's shoulders. She watched as Naruto's masked face turn towards her, his visor flashing red. Ignoring the threat of violence, she asked softly, "Naruto, what is going on with you today?"

Naruto replied, "Nothing. Leave me alone."

"No. I will not let leave you alone until you tell me what has come over you today. "

Naruto questioned, "Why do you care?"

Diana's facial expression explained it all, she cared about him. "I care about you Naruto. There is something bothering you, I just want to help you."

"Sadly, this is a matter that only I can resolve. Besides you are only doing this because I am only your so-called Protégé. You and the Justice League just want me in the palm of your hands so that you can use me whenever you want and discard of me when you please."

Diana protested "T-that's not true."

But Naruto didn't care. His apathy had only increased in the past few days; he saw no reason to care about these people. He saw no reason to live at all. His entire purpose of living had been destroyed.

"This is about Uzushiogakure isn't it?"

Naruto didn't even reply as he walked upstairs, his silence spoke for itself. Diana had expected this, she knew that Naruto would resent this world just like she had. She was surprised that it had taken this long for him to become depressed. She at least had her people, her family and something to fight for. Naruto had nothing and from the looks of things, he was beginning to question why he was fighting anyway.

Naruto's room.

Naruto stared at the only photo he had of his mother. He looked at how happy she looked, how happy they looked. His mind flashed to the memory of his mother being atomized and he unconsciously clenched his fists. Damn him! Why did he have to destroy everything? He hated Ryuu for doing what he did. If only he could justice for what that man had did to his family, he would have made him suffer.

Unbeknownst to the young Uzumaki, Ryuu was helped by outside forces that wanted Uzushiogakure destroyed.

3 days later

Mount Justice

Naruto, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad all lined up in front of Batman who explained to them the terms of service. "You will do this on league terms." He pointed to Red Tornado, "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and supervise you."

"Black Canary will be your fighting instructor and I…Only I will deploy you on missions." Batman finished with a tone of finality. He gazed at each of the young sidekicks and paused at Kage who gave him the tiniest of nods.

"You will be deployed on covert operations."

Aquaman began to explain, "The existence of Cadmus and their operations has shown us of the need for a team that is capable of acting under the radar."

Batman finished, "The six of you will be that team."

Kid Flash excitedly exclaimed, "Awesome, I can't wait to kick ass."

Robin asked the more obvious question, "Wait! You said six."

Batman pointed to the Zeta tube and the team turned to see the Martian Manhunter escorting a young female Martian with red hair. "That is the Martian's niece, Miss Martian. I believe she will be a unique asset on missions."

Everyone began to introduce themselves to the new addition. Miss Martian seemed very flustered with all the attention.

Naruto turned heel and walked towards the zeta tube. Batman said, "Kage."

Naruto turned towards the caped crusader. "What?"

Batman said, "The Justice League has decided to put you on this team to see whether you can be inducted into the league. There are conditions…"

Naruto snorted, a scorching fire emitted from his armour. "Do not think me so weak to beg, Batman." Batman narrowed his eyes as Kage left the mountain.

Unknown Location

In the middle of a dark room, several screens with silhouettes made out of light watched the footage of Kage fighting Cheetah and his attack on Blockbuster was played throughout the room. A deep and gruff voice asked, "I thought all the Uzumaki had been destroyed."

A childish boyish voice replied, "He is the last one, I have been keeping tabs on him and might I say, he is more than I expected."

A feminine voice said uncaringly, "He was not responsible for the destruction of our Cadmus facility, I don't see what is so interesting about this Kage."

The boy replied, "Of course you wouldn't, you don't appreciate anything besides your goddamned HIVE."

A growl was emitted from the screen with the silhouette of a woman. The first voice replied, "From the intel we have received Kage can still be swayed to our side."

Another voice agreed, "Yes. He would be a irreplaceable asset and his unique physiology would allow us to create more powerful clones." No one voiced any opposition.

The first voice announced, "Very well. It is decided, Uzumaki Naruto will see the light one way or another."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I can't believe it' been a year since I updated this story. I am sorry for the long wait, I was just was so busy. I will be updating the story every other week, that should allow me to make longer chapters.**

 **This chapter was essentially about setting the team up and Naruto being noticed by the Light and Amanda Waller. Anyway, next chapter will be about Diana bonding with Naruto and the team's first mission.**

 **I have yet to decide on whether I should make this a harem or a single pairing. Tell me in the review section, if you want a harem and who should be in it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Metropolis

S.T.A.R Labs

July 10th

23:00

They say that 'Knowledge is power' and it wasn't until a few days ago, that Naruto realised how much it applied to him. He may be a metahuman that could fight with the upper echelon of super powered beings but he was destitute of information. Information that could provide him with the means to leave the Justice League. Currently, Batman had all the keys, he could always go rogue but without any contacts and any means of hiding, Naruto would be running without a sense of direction. He would essentially be blind and he would rather not have the Justice League hot on his tails everyday and night. Even he was not naïve enough to believe that he could beat all of the Justice League. Wonder Woman was the only person that could kill him and some like Superman had enough power to severely injure him. He had therefore decided that he should procure some information on the Justice League.

S.T.A.R Labs were known to have a large database on metahumans, he had recently developed an affinity for computer hacking. He realised that S.T.A.R labs was virtually unhackable from the outside and so you would need to infiltrate the building. He was dressed in a common thief's clothes, a pair of gloves and a black balaclava.

He had managed to already get into the building, it had been relatively simple. Many scientists did overnight shifts and since he was not exactly a metahuman he didn't trigger the alarm. He stole on of the computer scientists I.D badge and used short electric to bursts to disrupt the electric systems. He had already knocked out the security guard and placed a constructed loop. So here he was inside the main server room, he would install his already preprogramed Trojan into the server and download as much information as he could. He just hoped that everything would go according to plan unfortunately even the best laid plans could go awry.

He had installed the Trojan and subsequently began to copy all the relevant data, he sent out several other Trojans and download irrelevant data to get S.T.A.R. labs of his tail. When he removed the USB stick from the terminal and unplugged his laptop. It was time to pack it up and leave. He threw all of his gear into his backup and walked towards the server room door. He ran out of the room and ran to the stairs. He had around 5 minutes until someone noticed the unconscious guard. As he was approaching the last five floors, he heard from the bug he had planted in the security guards office, "Rick, Do you still have some of…" Naruto cursed, he increased his speed and jumped the last two floors. He heard, "Intruder…Intruder on the ground floor." Shit! They would activate defence mechanisms, he would need to use his powers. The question is what powers should he use, he decided on electricity and super speed. He sped out of the stairwells and emerged in the lobby area, "Superhuman powers detected." A scanner was about to scan him but Naruto was not having that he released a powerful wave of electricity that short-circuited all of the equipment.

"Freeze." The clicking of a gun was heard behind him, Naruto sighed and in a flash the man's weapons were dismantled and Naruto was behind him. He saw the doors were closing and a metal door was beginning to lower. Using his superhuman speed, he ran through the door and sighed in relief as he managed to escape S.T.A.R labs, he would have thought that their security system would be advanced enough to tackle Superman but he guessed wrong. Then again, he was reminded why exactly they didn't need such an advanced security system when Supergirl appeared in front of him. She said calmly, "Turn yourself in and I won't have to harm you." Naruto didn't want to have to deal with her so he used the one thing he brought to counteract her. A very powerful flashbang, it would cause her to momentarily lose her sight.

He threw it at her face and it exploded. A bright explosion of light covered her vision and she was forced to cover her eyes. By the time, she had recovered from it, Naruto had disappeared into an alleyway ten blocks away.

Supergirl growled as she flew up into the air, she knew how he looked like. She would find him. Using her X-ray vision and superhuman magnification, she scanned the city. It was a slow process, she was looking for the man. Unfortunately, he had seemingly disappeared like a ghost.

July 11th

Mount Justice

10:00 AM

"I tell you Batman, he was a pro. He didn't leave a single clue behind." Supergirl told Batman about everything that had occurred. "He fried the security footage, he didn't leave any DNA and he managed to stun me. " Batman was impressed although he would never express it, this young thief had showed the panache of an expert strategist. He had planned everything from cover to cover, even if he was found which would be very hard to do, he wouldn't be able to put him in jail. Any evidence the detective had gained beside what he actually stole would be circumstantial. Superman and Supergirl had two main weaknesses, Kryptonite and Magic. This thief exploited one of their strengths, he knew about kryptonians overpowered senses and he used that against them.

Batman gruffly answered, "I will look into it." He marched towards the zeta tube intent on investigating this later on but he needed to head over to the company first. Supergirl wanted some food and she smelt something very delicious coming from the kitchen.

Naruto was using his superhuman hearing to listen on the conversation, a smile played on his lips. Despite the minor setback and the fact that he never wanted to be seen by anyone in the Justice League, he was still happy that everything was going according to his plan or at least the rough outlines he had come up with. He flipped the egg and the bacon making sure that they were cooked to his standards.

He heard, "Something smells good in here." Damn it! He turned around and he and Supergirl exchanged eye contact. She asked, "Who are you?" It was of course the first time she had seen him without his visor on or his full body armour. Batman had advised that he need not wear his visor in front of his new team.

Supergirl stared at the teenager in front of her, he was quite tall around 6 foot 3, he had gravity defying spiky blood red hair and glaring purple amethyst eyes. He had a very muscular build, not as muscular as superman but muscular enough to tell Supergirl that he was a fighter. Naruto smiled, "Oh I forgot you don't recognise me without my visor." k

Supergirl almost stepped, "Kage!"

"Yes, that's me." To Supergirl the awkwardness of being with her 'rival' Kage was enough for her to want to leave.

"So tell me Supergirl, what is a member of the Justice League doing _here_."

Supergirl sighed, "It doesn't matter…I should probably get going."

Naruto decided to cut the teen some slack, "You can stay, I made enough for two."

Supergirl said nervously, "I don't want to interrupt your breakfast. "

Naruto chuckled, "It's fine...Take a seat and I'll finish up for you. "Supergirl looked at Kage with surprise, he seemed very mellow compared to his fiery persona as a superhero, if he hadn't given her the clues to figure out his identity, she would've have sworn that he was a different person.

"Uh thanks…Kage."

Naruto said, "My name is Naruto.

Supergirl decided to reciprocate, "I am Kara." Apart of her wondered why he was being so friendly and a creeping suspicion was beginning to sink in before she quashed it. Naruto quickly plated the food and lead Supergirl to the dining room.

"This is great." Kara complimented his cooking as she finished her breakfast at record speed. Naruto merely chuckled as he sipped some orange juice, he asked, "So what made you decide to come here."

Kara replied, "There was an incident in Metropolis last night and I needed Batman's help…" Her Justice League signalling device began to vibrate telling her that she was needed at the Watchtower. She looked at him apologetically but Naruto gave her the briefest of nods and she flew out of the room at breakneck speeds.

Naruto grinned, it was necessary for his plan that he acted as if there was nothing going on. He needed the Justice League to trust him and to feel as though he didn't hate them. He finished his drink and headed towards the exercise room.

"Recognised B03 Aqualad."

"Recognised B02 Kid flash…B01 Robin." Naruto saw the three of them emerge from the zeta beam, they seemed rather unhappy but their venture to pick up Speedy and recruit to the team. Naruto could tell that they failed. Kid Flash sped up to Naruto, "Is he here yet?"

Naruto replied, "Red Tornado isn't but he should be here soon. I am going to the training room."

Wally looked at his other fellow teammates, "Well isn't he peachy."

Robin shrugged, "Let him be Wally, we both know he doesn't exactly want to be here."

Wally bluntly said, "Or belong here…" Aqualad looked at him with disappointment and Wally quickly finished, "I mean it's just that he is too powerful to be here. I doubt Batman is going to let us fight any of the heavy hitters. " Both Robin and Aqualad doubted that he meant it that way but kept their mouths shut before walking to the holographic computer.

1 hour later

Training Room

Naruto was about done with his katas, he had practised his weapon throwing and his kenjutsu beforehand. He stopped when he heard the mechanical wearing noise behind him.

Red Tornado's mechanical voice echoed throughout the room, "You must be Kage. The other members of the team seemed to be bonding without you."

Naruto replied, "And that concerns you."

Red Tornado merely replied, "Yes…It lowers the odds of you being able to successfully work as a unit."

Naruto turned the red mechanical being and shrugged, "Now, now we both know that the Justice League doesn't do a lot of team building exercises. I believe you are more worried about my behaviour, that my apathy for my teammates would cause them to be in danger."

"An accurate assessment, I was told that you were quite perceptive. Will that be a problem."

Naruto grinned as he spun his katana, "No, not at all. If they are useful in a mission, I will be sure to use them to their fullest capacity. It's like playing a game of chess really, for now they are merely pawns."

Red Tornado finished, "But they may promote to a piece of higher significance."

Naruto smiled at the droid, "Exactly." He grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

Red Tornado muttered, "A most worrying assessment but an accurate one nonetheless." Naruto's cynical view on how the team was viewed by the Justice League was relatively accurate but to Red Tornado it was worrisome was that if they weren't useful what action would Naruto take against them. Would he leave on the battlefield bleeding? Would he support them? He would watch the young teenager more closely.

Ten minutes later

" _Naruto…There is a disturbance in the Happy Harbour power plant. The team has already been sent ahead of you."_

By the time Red Tornado had finished giving the order Naruto was already out of Mount Justice and was flying towards the power plant at Mach 3.

With the rest of the Team

They were getting beaten left, right and centre. This new android that called itself Twister was capable of generating tornadoes and high powered windblasts. Wally charged at the android but he was deflected by a powerful wave of wind. The android moved to it's side to avoid a punch from Superboy before throwing him away. Twister was capable of reading their movements and their simplistic patterns allowed it to easily calculate the next mode of action.

"Where is Red Tornado? I didn't come here to fight children."

Wally growled, "We are not children."

If the android were capable of making anyone it would have but it instead voted to simply blast Kid Flash into a steel beam.

Robin shouted, "Kid!" He threw some batrangs at Twisters armour but found that the androids armour was too strong to be cut through. Twister fired a tornado at Robin who used one of the beams to acrobatically throw himself out of the way. He rolled out of the way of another jet of wind before throwing some pellets of smoke at the android. Robin shoated, "Now Superboy."

Twister however had enough of playing around and grabbed Superboy's incoming fist and punched him in the abdomen sending him flying into the wall. "This game has gone far enough." He flew out of the building and found himself moving towards the side as a blur smashed into the ground. "Another child coming out to play."

Kage grinned, "Since you were able to defeat the others, I will indulge you. Show me your best. "

Twister flew into the air, "Very well." Wind twisters blew out of his gauntlets and into the atmosphere. Naruto observed as the sky's darkened and lightning began to accumulate around him. Kid Flash and the team who had regained their bearings ran out of the room. A jet of lightning began to rip through the air and was aimed towards Naruto who merely deflected with his sword.

A powerful jet of energy zoomed towards Twister who merely threw a bolt of lightning towards it. An explosion rippled before Twister and in a second Naruto was before him and the two began a duel in the air. Twister's wind against Naruto's black fire.

Kid Flash said in awe, "Did you know Kage could do that?"

Robin shook his head, "It's a first for me."

Twister dodged a sword strike but was kicked towards the ground by Naruto's high speed roundhouse kick. The android admitted, "You are very powerful." Naruto instead of speaking flew toward the android at Mach 4 speeds with his sword ready to decapacitate it's head. Twisters fired a powerful stream of wind towards Naruto but his katana was surrounded by black fire that lit the wind up as if it were oil.

The team watched in fascination as a black stream of fire flew towards Twister and before the android could react his armour was melting. Naruto's sword impacted into the android's core causing it to die. With a snap of his finger the black flames disappeared.

Kid Flash sped up to the standing Naruto and the now disassembled android, he said, "Dude, that was sick." Naruto's visor and flashed red, Kid Flash gulped as he saw daunting and threatning Naruto looked with his armour.

"I was just doing my job. Return the broken pieces back to the cave, I believe that Red Tornado would want to have a closer look."

He turned to the others and said, "I trust that you learnt your lesson now."

Superboy growled, "And what would that be?"

Naruto merely replied, "That charging into battle without any strategy is a bad idea. There will come a time when I cannot swoop in and save you all. If you don't take this seriously, you will die." With that Naruto flew away from a team that had lost their jovial happiness about their victory as they came to terms with Naruto's words. He was after all correct. The truth as to why Batman hadn't assigned any missions began to enter their minds, they simply weren't ready.

Hours later

Washington DC

Dojo

Naruto flipped over to avoid a sword strike, he kicked Wonder Woman's back and she was forced to roll over to avoid Naruto's incoming heel kick. The two warriors duked it out, sounds of metal clanging and grunting could be heard from outside. The Dojo was part of an abandoned warehouse that Bruce Wayne had brought and renovated for her use. The walls were soundproof and had multiple racks of different weapons in front of them.

She grabbed Naruto's thrusted arm and in one fluent motion disarmed him, she spun her blade and aimed the circular hilt at his kidney. Naruto grunted at the jab but was quickly thrown into the wall. He grabbed a Bo staff and spun it for good measure.

Wonder Woman grinned as she dashed towards him at breakneck speeds, Naruto used his Bo Staff to keep the distance between her. She dashed underneath his jab and was about to hit him again but Naruto anticipated the movement and grabbed her arm in a twisting motion causing the blade to drop. Wonder Woman wasn't done as she swiped his leg and Naruto fell to the ground. She straddled him and with her arm held both of his arms above his head in a steel like grip. Her other arm had already grabbed the downed sword and was pointing at Naruto's neck. Naruto could feel her hot breath on his face as she lent down and looked into his purple eyes with a mixture of mirth and daringness, as if she was daring him to escape. He said, "It's your win, Wonder Woman."

She smiled and released her grip on his hand. "It was a good duel as always, Naruto."

She threw him a water bottle to her side and Naruto caught it. "Batman told me about your fight with the android named Twister. He expressed concerns about how you treated your teammates."

Naruto gulped down some water, he responded, "I told them the truth. They think just because they fought a few villians over the years that they can win any battle. They dived head first in to Battle and expected that they would emerge victorious. It's wishful thinking."

Wonder Woman sat beside her partner, "You must understand Naruto that unlike the two of us they weren't trained from when they could walk. They lead normal lives and for the most part, they don't fight villains. You can't expect them to fight as well as you and you can't expect them to fight as a good as the others in Uzushiogakure. When I first joined the Justice League I saw the same thing you see with your team, I saw a team of powerful people incapable of working as a unit. It was only due to Batman's tactical knowledge that we were able to win. So give them a chance."

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

Diana smiled. She stood up, "I am heading over to metropolis, I trust that you will be fine." Naruto merely nodded. He watched as she headed out of the dojo and towards the shower room, no doubt getting ready to go see Superman. Naruto found himself wondering whether he was beginning to develop feelings for Diana. He thought, 'That's absurd. I would never fall for an amazon.' Besides she was with Superman anyway.

He looked at the fallen Bo staff and picked it up, he spun it around his neck and impaled it into the wall. He quashed all of the emotions he was currently feeling as a darkness spread through his body. He had a plan and the plan was the most important thing right now. It was more important than the powerful feeling of loneliness that he was feeling.

He thought, 'Back in Uzushiogakure, you were royalty, you were important but here you are nothing.' It had taken a while to come to terms with that but he realised that it had it's perks. He was in an effect a ghost and ghosts didn't leave a trail.

Wonder Woman's apartment

DC Washington

Batman had easily snuck into the apartment, Wonder Woman and Naruto both relied on their skill to ward of intruders rather any form of technology. He walked into Naruto's room, he saw a trip wire and jumped over it. Well it appeared Naruto was quite paranoid. The young Uzumaki's room was quite plain, a queen's sized bed was situated in the middle of the room.

A rather intricate computer setup on to the left side beside the wooden wardrobe, he walked to the computer and pressed a few buttons. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the level of encryption that Naruto had put on the machine. He returned the computer back to sleep mode before walking around the room, he stopped at what seemed to be an Othello board with checker, chess and shogi pieces being placed around the board in a seemingly random way. The detective retreated from the room and thought, _'What game are you playing, Naruto.'_ He couldn't stop feeling the nagging feeling that Naruto was planning something big.

Back at the dojo, Naruto grinned as a kanji seal on his arm glowed red. He activated the camera bug in his room and found Batman walking out of his room. His experiment had worked, he figured out that Batman was a master of infiltration but he was incapable of detecting any of his seals. A weakness that Naruto would happily expose.

It was time for his next move.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Naruto's feelings for Wonder Woman are starting to influence him and in time he will begin to develop an attachment to the team. Batman placed Naruto on the team so that he may motivate the other members of the team, it works in a way that they would need to train their arses off to get recognition by the Justice League.**

 **The next chapter will be mostly the Santa Prisca mission and Naruto being confronted by the Light in a way.**

 **Anyway I posted a poll on my profile about whether you would want a harem pairing or a single pairing in this story. Note that this is not definitive but it will influence my decision significantly. If it is a harem, I only plan on a maximum of four/five girls.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Uzumaki Academy_

 _Branch_

 _Classroom_

 _The Uzumaki Academy was where the branch members trained their children. They taught them how to use their unique powers, their abilities and most importantly how to wield chakra to it's fullest potential. The royal family were more independent and were trained in the citadel, that wasn't to say that they never brought their children to the academy. The Uzumaki Clan had a tradition of a yearly tournaments, the branch members would pit themselves against the royal family._

 _In one classroom, the leader of the Branch family Ryuu Uzumaki was sitting in front of a classroom filled with children. He was giving them a lecture of the importance of learning how to control one's chakra._

 _A student eagerly asked, "Ryuu-Sama, could you show us a jutsu."_

 _The old Uzumaki sighed and smiled, "This technique is one of my favourite and most versatile in my arsenal. It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He crossed two fingers from both hands in a cross like fashion and spiked his chakra. In a plume of smoke, two identical versions of Ryuu stood on both sides of him._

 _The image began to fade and another one became clearer. Ryuu stood on a large pedestal in front of hundreds of people, he shouted, "For too long we have suffered under the tyranny of the Royal family. They take out is ours and claim it belongs to them, they brand as slaves whilst they enjoy their lavish lifestyle. I say no more! I say we take back what is ours." A roar of approval followed._

"Naruto!" Robin's voice caused the Uzumaki to jolt of out of his dream/memory viewing. He was getting more and more vivid memories as of late, he was learning things that he had never learned before. "Batman wants in the hall for a briefing. We have a mission."

'Finally!' Naruto thought.

Naruto followed Robin wincing slightly as information about the Kage Bunshin Jutsu flooded his mind as well as the variations that other Uzumaki's had created. Naruto had learned that he would get memories and information via certain cues, they were sometimes random but it was usually an object, a word or a place of familiarities.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. "Batman explained what the island was. He continued, "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." A holographic projection of the factory was showed to the team.

Batman turned to the team, he told them the missions objectives, "This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report."

"If the Justice League needs to intervene they will. " Naruto zoned out of the rest of the meeting. His HUD was accessing the League's database, he was currently reading files about Santa Prisca. They were not only the largest distributor of Venom but were suspected of money laundering. A grin quirked Naruto's lips, he thought, 'Where there were drugs there was usually a large amount of money.' His plan was progressing rather well.

Naruto saw the team heading off to the Bioship and Batman walking away, Naruto asked, "Why us?"

Batman turned, he replied monotonously, "I'm sure you'll figure that out." With that the caped crusader walked away. Naruto's grin faded, Batman had been keeping tabs on him ever since he had invaded his room. When Naruto returned back to the penthouse, he wasn't surprised to find the house was bugged and rather well. He would have shown it to Wonder Woman but considering that she was beginning to spend more and more time in metropolis and only came to Washington when she had a diplomatic meeting or for their routine spar, he didn't really see the need.

Naruto had seen the team were still edgy but were beginning to train more, Kaldur and Robin lead the team through a number of simulations whilst Naruto monitored their actions and flaws. He wouldn't say that they were combat ready or even capable of working as a unit but they were getting there.

Bioship

"Drop zone A in 30." Kaldur stood up and pressed the golden trident on his belt, his usual red armour turned black. He said confidently, "Ready. " M'ggan nodded and the Bioship responded to her command, the floor in front of him opened and Aqualad jumped out into the ocean. The ship was already in camouflage mode.

A few minutes later they heard Aqualad, "Heat and motion sensors are off."

"Remote weapon systems are down." Kage's voice echoed through the coms. It was his plan to fly ahead, he breached the system by applying seals on his body that made him look as though he possessed no heat signature. "We'll rendezvous at Dropzone B."

M'ggan confirmed, "Rodger that."

She announced, "Dropzone B." They all unbuckled, Kid Flash pressed his chest logo of the flash and his colourful yellow and red suit turned black.

He looked at Superboy and said, "It's not too late to wear the new stealth tech."

Superboy replied coolly, "No tights, no capes. No offense."

"It totally works for you." M'ggan said dreamily. Superboy looked at her pointedly almost which caused her to continue nervously, "In that you can do good work in those clothes."

Naruto's monotonous voice interrupted their little party, "Les talking and more moving. I am already at the rendezvous point." Megan and Kid Flash looked sheepishly as Naruto ordered them to get down. Robin frowned as he buckled up, it appeared that Naruto was already taking leadership of the team even if he had expressed to him privately that he doesn't want to command.

He remembered their conversation a few days.

 _Flashback_

 _Training Room_

" _You're improving…" Naruto moved quickly to dodge two batrangs and caught one with his fingers. Robin charged at the older and much taller teenager and engaged him in close quarter combat. Naruto showed his superiority by evading all of Robin's attacks._

 _Robin growled, "Are you just going to dodge."_

 _Naruto smirked, "You're not giving me a reason not to."_

 _A timer went off and Robin almost kicked the floor in frustration. Naruto said, "As I said you're improving Robin. "_

 _Robin grounded out, "Clearly not enough."_

 _Naruto smiled, "This isn't about me anymore, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question._

 _Robin answered smoothly, "I was reckless and stupid when I was fighting against Twister. I should have utilised the team's abilities more effectively."_

" _It was a lesson like any other Robin. You learnt that even though you were trained by Batman that there are limitations to your abilities. This team doesn't have a leader…It doesn't have someone that can rally them at a single notice and as such it remains disjointed."_

 _Robin looked at Naruto with a curious expression, "So who do you think can lead this team. Batman told me that he saw you as a very capable strategist."_

 _Naruto shook his head, "I will not be the leader of this team. It will be either you or Kaldur. The others lack the focus and the strategical knowhow to lead a team through covert missions."_

 _Robin smirked, "So you think I can lead this team."_

 _Naruto reciprocated the boy wonder's smirk, "We'll just have to see."_

 _Flashback ended_

Boom!

Superboy's landing had caused a large sonic wave to spread across a large radius. Superboy said, "I told you I didn't need a line."

Naruto's voice came from the shadows behind them, "And yet you just announced a presence to everyone in the nearby vicinity. I know that you are just a few months old but did Cadmus not teach you the meaning of the word covert."

Everyone turned in surprise as Naruto blended out of the darkness behind them. Robin was the first to notice the difference in attire as he stepped out into the light. He was dressed more like a heavily armoured titan and more like a member of the league of shadows. He was dressed in black garb made out of what seemed to be cloth, he wore armour around his knees, elbow, shin and a pair of gauntlets on his hand. The only thing that told them it was Kage was his visor. It made Robin wonder whether Naruto was trained to be an assassin, a shiver ran up his spine as he thought of Naruto as a more dangerous form of Deathstroke. The boy wonder narrowed his eyes and decided to focus on the mission.

Superboy growled at Naruto bawling his fists at the mention of his pervious captors, Naruto shrugged, "I know they tried to make a clone of Superman but they should have really modulated your behaviour better. It comes as no surprise that Superman doesn't want anything to do with you."

Superboy was about to jump at Naruto but Kid Flash said, "Um guys should we really be fighting." Superboy turned to Kid to glare at him but found that his momentary distraction allowed for Naruto to slip away. Robin noticed as Naruto gave a salute.

M'ggan said, "Aqualad, Drop B is go."

Aqualad replied, "Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you."

"Rodger that." The group of four dashed into the forest disappearing into the night.

With Naruto

Naruto was doing his own work, he had tried and failed to create clones which would have helped greatly with his little side quest to find and acquire the money in the factory. He jumped from one tree to the next before stopping when he saw a squadron of two groups heading towards each other. They wore different clothes and seemed to be ready for combat, Naruto knew that they weren't looking for them which meant that they were going to attack each other. Well at least Batman was right, his HUD zoomed into the face of a large muscular man with what seemed to be wrestlers mask on. Information was uploaded, it came as no surprise to see Bane here considering he was the main user of Venom and the main distributor of it in Gotham.

Oh god! Naruto almost facepalmed when Kid Flash stumbled in front of Bane. Both group startled when Bane began starting shooting. Bullets could be heard throughout the jungle, Naruto sighed as he jumped down into the forest.

Robin, Superboy and Miss Martian entered the fray, the skirmish between the two opposing groups halted as they combined their efforts in quashing the intruders.

Naruto skilfully landed, the group of people wearing red robes began to fire rapidly at him. Naruto sighed as a beam of energy erupted from his visor, it knocked half of them a few hundred metres away. He ducked to avoid getting him by the back of automatic rifle before swiping the man's legs. His punch sent him sailing into the tree, one of them escaped running into the forest but Naruto was not worried about him considering that Aqualad was running after the escapee. He stopped a hail of bullets with his gravity manipulation and crushed them. Naruto mimicked a pushing motion with his hand and a wave of gravity knocked all of the group back to the ground and unconscious.

Robin flipped over a target as he leveraged the momentum from his jump to throw one of the goons into the tree. He cried, "Why didn't you guys follow my lead and vanish into the jungle."

Wally sarcastically said, "Is that what you were doing. We're not mind readers you know." Miss Martian became visible and knocked two goons into the tree with her TK. Kid Flash looked at her, "Well not all of us anyway."

They heard a rustling from behind and then the crackling of electricity as Aqualad knocked his target out.

Robin looked at the downed goon with the red robe, he said, "Wait I know these guys, they are from the cult of cobra."

Aqualad said sceptically, "I believe Batman would have informed us if such a group as extreme as the cult of cobra where running the island."

Naruto replied, "They took it forcefully." He threw a cultist into the ground, all of them saw the man muttering gibberish as if his brain were fried. Robin asked suspiciously, "What did you do to him."

"Standard interrogation…" The rest of the team looked apprehensively at the cultist and Naruto.

Wally asked, "What do we do now?"

"Since you decided to inform all of the island of our presence Wally, We have two choices go to the factory and get ready for a large amount of resistance or withdraw and inform Batman that the team was incapable of performing a simple reconnaissance mission."

Kid Flash shouted at Naruto, "Hey I know you don't want to be placed on to this team and all but you don't get to always mock us. We never wanted you in the first place." Superboy seemingly agreed with Kid's opinion.

Naruto snorted, "Fine…find your own way into the factory. I am going by myself." He sped out into the forest.

Kid shouted, "Can you believe that guy…He thinks he is all high and mighty."

Robin replied coolly, "Well it was kind of your fault."

"Well excuse me if I don't stack up to your expectation. We are not all trained by Batman." It was true, Robin was the only one in this team that was trained in covert operations except for Naruto. The rest of the team were forced to improvise and the fact that this type of environment along with the pressure made them prone to making mistakes.

Robin looked at his minicomputer and sighed, "Kage switched off his GPS. We are on our own now."

Aqualad looked to his team, "How will we get into the factory."

Robin pointed to the tied-up Bane, "He'll help us."

Factory

Naruto had easily breached the security, he had opted for sneaking past the guards than knocking them out. The amount of product that they were currently moving was insane. He would leave the information gathering to Robin and the team. He needed to find what he came here for before the group breaches the factory.

Back with the team

Bane had agreed to help them get into the factory, he claimed that the enemy of his enemy were his allies for now at least. Robin knew that the Spanish speaking wrestler would betray them the second they got clear but for now he begrudgingly accepted Bane's help. The factory would after all be on high alert after Kid Flash blew their cover. He just hoped that Naruto had knocked a large portion of them out before they had gotten there.

Robin and the team stood on a cliff and he watched through binoculars as a large amount of shipment was being taken from the factory. He said, "Look at all that product." He surveyed the area that the shipment was going. "A buy is going down but if Cobra's not selling it to the normal suspects…"

"We need to identify the buyers."

Kid Flash added, "Just what I was thinking. "

Robin replied sarcastically, "Because you're the thinker of the team."

Wally interjected "Sarcasm, dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane picked a large boulder and removed it from a cave entrance, he told the two squabbling children and the team, "Answers are this way."

"Oh great." Wally muttered, "So now El luchador is our leader." Robin shoved him in the arm to tell him to focus at the mission.

The team walked through the tunnel trailing closely behind Bane, they entered a massive warehouse where venom was being pumped through red vats. Robin announced, "All clear." He rolled to the side and disappeared as the team walked into the warehouse.

Bane frowned, "Has the little fool already been caught."

Aqualad sighed, "No. He just does that."

Kid Flash put his infrared googles and said, "Wait here I'll get the information we need before the boy wonder returns."

Aqualad tried to say, "No Kid, wait…" But the young speedster ran deeper into the factory.

Bane sarcastically said, "Great chain of command." The three remaining team members looked at each other. They needed a plan and fast.

Bane lead them across the factory, they snuck behind the pipes and ducked behind a crater. They saw Cobra followers moving the shipment. "They're only moving the new shipment, they aren't touching the old ones."

Miss Martian tried to be helpful by adding, "Maybe Freshness counts." Bane felt like snorting at the girl's stupidity but kept his mouth shut as Superboy announced, "Helicopter's coming." They all locked towards the open hanger room and saw a helicopter arriving.

Meanwhile Robin was currently hacking into Cobra's computer systems. Kid Flash sped into the room, "Find anything?" he asked.

"Chemical formula's." Kid Flash sped up to the computer as he ate some of his bar, "I'm guessing it has something to do with venom."

Kid Flash pointed his chocolate bar at the screen, "That's the chemical formula of venom and that's…no, that's the blockbuster formula from Cadmus. The combination makes the drug three times more powerful and permanent."

Robin deduced, "The buyer must also be the supplier then. They must have been looking to improve upon the original serum."

He tried to speak through the communication link to his teammates, "Robin to Aqualad…Static." Someone was radio jamming them. They couldn't get communicate anymore.

Rooftop

As the military grade chopper landed, an infamous assassin stepped out. He wore what appeared to a grey hockey mask and arm length gauntlets. His vest appeared to laced with Kevlar. He marched towards Cobra who was flanked by two of his most powerful henchmen.

He greeted, "Lord Cobra."

The humanoid snake replied, "Sportsmaster." A woman with bright orange hair held a briefcase. She opened it revealing vials filled with purple liquid. "The shipment is ready."

Sportsmaster took a vial and inspected it, "The new cobra venom. Finally, with this, we can fight the Justice League."

In the air, Miss Martian remained invisible and watched the meeting. She relayed, 'Aqualad, I am sending the mental image of the buyer to you now.'

Aqualad replied, "So what's the plan now."

Bane smirked, "I have a plan." He leapt over the ledge and began to attack the two cobra henchmen below.

Aqualad hissed, "What is he doing."

Cobra became alerted and Mammoth smashed through the window to engage in a brawl with the villain. Superboy and Aqualad's ledge was destroyed and they were sent to the ground. Cobra's henchmen began to flood the room. Kobra shouted, "Destroy them."

He never noticed a shadow move behind him, Sportsmaster sensed a disturbance and was forced to dodge as a katana almost slashed his head off. The assassin grinned, "A fellow assassin."

Naruto had spent the better part of the last twenty minutes placing explosive tags across the factory. He had found where Kobra kept his money, a small vault in a hut outside the factory. He sealed what appeared to be close to half a million dollars into a scroll before heading back to the team.

Sportsmaster answered, "So you must be Kage."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of his codename, "Who do you work for?"

Sportsmaster replied, "You'll have to beat it out of me." He draws out a metal rod that folds out into a javelin. He threw it not at Naruto but the invisible Miss Martian, she managed to dodge it but was thrown across the room when the javelin exploded.

"It would be my pleasure." The two warriors dashed towards each other but Sportsmaster soon found himself overwhelmed.

Superboy rolled out of the way and attempted to tackle Mammoth to the ground. Mammoth however reversed the young kryptonians plan and threw Superboy into Aqualad. More Kobra henchmen entered the room and they found themselves getting overwhelmed.

Aqualad telepathically shouted, "Miss Martian, Link us all together." A powerful gravity wave sent dozens of henchmen flying as they tried to stop Naruto from attacking Sportsmaster. The assassin flipped out of the way and replied, "Using your powers against a feeble human…Tsk Tsk, I thought you had more honour than that Kage."

Naruto sheathed his sword and raised his fists for combat, "I don't need my powers to beat you."

"So you say." Sportsmaster dashed towards him and Naruto was quick on his feet to evade a roundhouse kick before he grabbed the man's outstretched limb and brought him down to the ground. He jerked his leg with surprising strength causing the assassin's body to fly upwards and Naruto's boot smashed into his armoured back. Sportsmaster groaned, had it not been for his armour his spine would have been severely compromised.

Cobra meanwhile was getting tired of this nuisance, he saw the familiar face of the boy wonder and said mockingly, "Batman must be getting desperate, if he sends you here."

Robin pointed back towards all the fighting, "The way I see it your buyer seems to be having a hard time against us."

Kobra exclaimed mockingly, "It doesn't matter. So long as I know the formula, I can always make more."

'Aqualad to all…We need to retreat and regroup.'

Naruto's cold voice echoed throughout his mind, 'No! You guys go, I'll hold them off.' Everyone was surprised that Naruto was willing to do that for them.

Aqualad replied, 'You heard Kage. Let's go.' As each of them began to retreat, Naruto was forced to release Sportsmaster as Mammoth tried to barrel into him. He flipped over the beast and placed a tag on him. Sportsmaster, Mammoth, Kobra and his goons began to regroup in front of him. Naruto sensed that his team was a fair distance away. Kobra shouted, "Take the shipment and go." He threw Sportsmaster the case and ordered the assassin to run. Naruto was going to fly after him but Mammoth shot forward. He groaned as the beast grappled him to the ground. Naruto did a hand sign and said, "Fuinjutsu: Fūkōsoku no Kōtaiikikin." Mammoth screamed as his arms were bent backwards and what appeared to be steel crossing around him. He broke some of the steel off but found that it regenerated.

Kobra decided to run towards the chopper but found the team there fighting off Sportsmaster and Shimmer. Naruto waved his hand and a massive amount of gravity threw Kobra and his goons to the side.

Naruto replied, "You have nowhere to go Kobra."

The villain grew angry at the teenager in front of him, his plan had been foiled by mere kids. Such blasphemy could not be tolerated in his eyes. He would make Naruto bow before him. He took of his robe and raised his hands to get ready for combat.

The sound of a chopper rang throughout the factory, Kobra chuckled, "It appears your teammates are as not skilled as you believed them to be. You can either stay here and fight me or you can try and stop the shipment."

Naruto flew out of the window to see Shimmer getting tied up by Robin. An injured Superboy was holding Miss Martian. Naruto saw the plane flying in the distance, his visor flashed red as a jet of blue light ripped from him and straight at the chopper. Miss Martian grinned as she activated the C4 and the plane blew up.

Naruto turned to see that Cobra had vanished and would most likely not be found.

Naruto in hopes of catching Cobra decided to activate the paper tags that were placed around the plant. An explosion shook the area where the team, the chopper flying straight into the plant. Had Naruto been paying attention he would have seen Sportsmaster jump out of the plane and into the forest.

Aqualad and Kid Flash appeared before them, "Bane is secure."

Aqualad told them, "The Justice League should be arriving soon.'

Robin cackled, "I'm glad I didn't take up the leadership position." He looked pointedly at Aqualad, "I'd hate to have to tell Batman how this miss happened."

Kid Flash slapped the Atlantean on the back, "Cheer up...At least we can say we took down a major villain."

Only Miss Martian noticed Naruto vanishing into the night. Naruto heard in his mind, 'Thank you.' Not hearing a reply Miss Martian shut of her mental link with Naruto and peered into the night with a frown. Was he ever going to trust them?

It took the rest only a minute or so to recognise that Naruto had disappeared. Kid Flash said, I swear to go he's like a ninja."

Robin could merely nod, Naruto reminded him of Batman, Robin had still not gotten better at detecting his tutor when he disappeared. Naruto was just as good if not better at disappearing but that could be due to his super speed.

* * *

"A simple recon mission. Observe and Report." Each of the team members lined up in front of the Caped Crusader dressed in civilian clothing. He walked around and said, "You'll each receive a written evaluation informing each of you of your many mistakes."

"Until then good job." Apart from Robin and Naruto the team seemed utterly surprised at Batman's sudden praise. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads determines character. " He stopped and stared into Naruto's violet eyes not missing the small and upward quirk of his mouth.

Batman said, "Do you have something to add, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Carl Von Clausewitz…He pointed out that no matter how carefully one plans, on the battlefield, even the smallest of details can cause setbacks. Regardless of how well-thought out it is, armchair strategizing only works in the realm of theory. Unexpected troubles can jeopardize an operation especially one as sensitive as an infiltration and recon one. You knew that the Cult of Cobra was there but you wanted to see how we could handle it." All of them looked surprised at Naruto's revelation, Robin's eyes widened slightly as he realised that Naruto was telling the truth.

Batman merely smirked before he left the mission room. Megan asked, "How long did you know?"

Naruto shrugged, "I had my suspicions all along."

Robin facepalmed as he muttered, "I should have seen it."

Naruto informed them, "Batman had his reasons for doing what he did, he needed to know whether you were capable of missions such as these. Covert operations are unlike the normal skirmishes you have with the villains in your respective cities. You aren't in an area of familiarity and the enemy has that advantage, you must be prepared for your plan to fail and when it does you must be ready to improvise. We did a good job, we took down the largest supplier of venom and may have saved innocent lives in Gotham or any other city it used in."

Kaldur looked at Naruto and saw the fierceness in his eyes, he said, "I want you to be team leader."

Wally jumped in, "Kaldur, we voted you team leader."

Kaldur shook his head, "Naruto has shown to be the superior tactician."

Naruto replied, "Strategy is important in wining any battle but Kaldur you have gained the trust of your teammate and with it you have gained something that is even more important than any strategy I could come up with, loyalty. For that reason alone, I can say that you should be the leader." Kaldur nodded in respect to his fellow teammate.

Naruto said, "Until next time." He walked off towards the zeta tube and boomed himself back to DC Washington.

Hours later

Washington DC

Park

Naruto sat on a table moving the chess pieces on his own. He heard from behind him, "Fischer and Spassky, game 4…I heard you were quite the strategist."

Naruto replied emotionless, "Considering the fact that you didn't even try to mask your presence away from me says that you aren't."

A feminine voice melodiously chuckled as she took seat in front of him. "I came here just to talk." Naruto's violet eyes looked at the slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair.

Naruto said, "You have my full attention."

"We've been watching you for quite some time now, Uzumaki Naruto. You have caught our interest." She said, "We wish for you to work for us."

"And who are you?"

The woman smiled slightly, "People who can grant you your freedom."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm not in prison or a slave of any kind, my freedom already exists."

She passed him an envelope, "The Justice League has been monitoring your activities for a long time. They have already created enough contingency plans to subdue you should you go rogue."

"I have known of this for a long time…Batman has made it no secret that he doesn't trust me. You still haven't given me any initiative."

"Open the envelope." Naruto did as he was asked and saw a audio player, he played the tape.

" _Diana, have you found Kage's weakness."_

 _He heard Wonder Woman's reply, "It's me."_

" _Then it's decided. You will remain close to Kage, earn his trust." Batman's voice could be heard._

Naruto's grip on the table increased until small cracks formed beneath the chess board. She smiled, "So do we have a deal." Her coy voice seemed to be almost mocking him.

Elsewhere

Sportsmaster said, "I only managed to procure a single ampoule of Kobra Venom." He stood in front of 5 screens with light figures. The screen allocated to L-4 was switched off.

The French voice of L-6 said, "Perhaps the drug can be reverse engineered."

L-1 spoke, "What of our young heroes? First, Cadmus, then mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence but 3 times is enemy action."

He spoke with voice filled with pure power, "Enemies of the light must not stand."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **End of Chapter. It took me a while to write this chapter due to the fact that so much was going on. I wanted to post it before university started again.**

 **Anyway Naruto is approached by Queen Bee, she was the best option in my opinion. Lex Luthour would bring to much attention, Ra's isn't good at these kinds of missions and Queen Bee seemed to be the most logical choice.**

 **The poll is still up and it seems that the Harem is going to win. So I will probably go the harem route, I can say that romance won't be a large part of the story but that there will be a single pairing before Naruto ventures the harem route.**

 **Tell me in the review section which harem pairings you want.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Next chapter, Confronting Wonder Woman and fighting against Amazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: New Alliances and New Enemies._

* * *

 _Naruto stared intently at the dark-skinned woman, "How do I know that you're not lying? Considering the fact that you managed to bug the Justice League's headquarters means you have a lot of power and resources. Surely someone of your stature has the resources to fake the tape."_

 _Queen Bee chuckled with mirth, "Oh come now Mr Uzumaki, I am sure you are intelligent enough to know that such a course of action is counter-intuitive." She was right but Naruto was still apprehensive to trust her. She saw his apprehension and decided to elate it, "Perhaps some time to think would help."_

 _She smiled as she stood up, "I'll be sure to contact you…My liege." She bowed royally before she stalked off into the night. He gripped the stone table harder as it strained to remain standing. She was mocking him, reminding him of what he was. The fall of Uzushiogakure left him with nothing except an empty title, a title that meant nothing anymore. He was after all a King of Nothing._

Kyoto

Japan

"C-1, in position and ready."

"C-2, in position and ready."

Naruto surveyed from a hill the location that he was meant to be targeting. It was a relatively large Japanese styled mansion, Batman had said that intel had shown that the owner had used his connections to steal a Quake Pulsar. Batman wanted it returned to S.T.A.R labs as soon as possible. The branch in Japan had authorised Naruto to take it to American soil in hopes that it wouldn't be stolen again.

He had advised the caped crusader that this mission should be a solo one, it was after all too sensitive to send in a group of rookies into foreign soil to retrieve a stolen weapon from a man that had a large amount of sway in East Asia. Batman had seemed to agree after some research into the man, Naruto was not even allowed to wear anything remotely similar to his normal attire, if he was spotted, the US would more than likely extradite him to the Japanese and since he had no records, it would be rather easy for him to be silenced, if he were a normal human. So here he was dressed in a track suit with a balaclava.

He had spent the better part of two days tracking the whereabouts of the quake pulsar. His clones had already flanked the building. They had placed seals across the building, he had created them specifically for this mission. The seals would release would release a powerful knockout gas that would flood the mansion. It would give Naruto a window of ten minutes to get in, take the pulsar and leave. All without leaving a trace.

"Alright…Flood it."

C-1 and C-2 replied, "Rodger that." The guards unaware as the colourless knock out gas flooded every inch of the mansion and surrounding area. Naruto said, "You know the drill." The two clones nodded and dispelled, his head throbbed as an influx of information entered his mind. Naruto jumped from the hill, his body rocketing towards the front of the mission.

It took Naruto, 8 minutes to find the safe that held the quake pulsar. He unsealed a scroll and began the process to seal the pulsar. The owner was on his desk, unconscious and drooling over his paperwork.

Naruto packed it up and sped out of the house.

Bang!

Naruto merely raised his hand and the bullet stopped right in front of him. Judging by its size and the speed that it had been travelling, Naruto assumed it had come from a sniper rifle and a very powerful one. He closed his eyes and pulsed out his chakra using it as a form of echolocation, he sensed nine people in the forest directly in front of him. He shouted, "Come out…You cannot hide from me."

A demented laugh echoed as a group of 8 people walked out of the forest, the last one was perched on a tree branch. Naruto stared at them, he knew a large portion of the group, they were all villains of major heroes like Batman and the Flash. He listed their nicknames in his head, 'Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Crock.' The sniper perched on the tree top was most likely Deadshot. He looked at the remaining four people that stood in front of him, he had not been able to recognise them.

Harley Quinn swung a baseball on her back and said, "Give us the Quake Pulsar and we may let you live." Her tone sounded like that of a jovial child but Naruto didn't miss the hidden deadliness undertone.

'No uniform. No swords. Minimal use of powers.' Batman's orders floated to the forefront of his mind. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he remembered that each of the villains was meant to be locked up tight in Belle Reeve, one of the only facilities capable of holding these monsters.

"Batman to Kage…Do you have the package." Batman's voice echoed through his comms.

Naruto muttered, "Yes, I do but I have a little situation. Do you have any idea why Harley Quinn, Killer Frost and a group of villains are here in Japan?"

"Kage. Disengage now. They are the…" Static. Naruto removed the com and crushed it with his boot.

Harley Quinn shouted, "Now, now. We can't have you calling in reinforcements."

Naruto growled, "Don't need any." But he guessed it was time to withdraw. He drew a flashbang and threw it on the ground. The team turned around for a few seconds before they turned their gaze back to Naruto's previous position only to find that he had gone.

"Waller…He's gone and he took the package."

A woman wearing what appeared to be modernized samurai armour and a white porcelain half mask that covered the top half of her face approached the site of Naruto's disappearance. She saw a paper tag on the ground it was inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode". She muttered, "By Kami…" She turned to her teammates and shouted, "Everyone run!" They didn't have time as the paper tag began to ignite, Killer Frost ran to her teammate and used her cryokinetic abilities to make a dense ice dome around the explosive tag. The explosion shattered the ice as if it were glass, Killer Frost muttered something about how her ice should have stopped the explosion from ever occurring.

All of the Suicide Squad heard, "This is Waller…Prepare for immediate extraction and debriefing."

Amanda Waller had realised that her team's secret existence was probably severely compromised when the Quake Pulsar turned up in S.T.A.R labs in Gotham. Would Batman become more aggressive in his tactics to shut down the Suicide Squad? Why was the caped crusader using a covert operative to retrieve a very dangerous weapon? Amanda Waller wanted answers and she would get them, by force if necessary.

Next Day

Morning

Washington DC

Wonder Woman eyed her protégé suspiciously, for the past few days he would rarely speak to her. When he did, he sounded tired and incredibly cold. What happened to him whilst she had gone to Metropolis. She needed to know.

She said, "Naruto. I made us breakfast."

Naruto who had been working intently on a computer program merely gazed up from his laptop screen. He replied in a tone that seemed incredibly cautious, "I don't want any but I thank you for making some." To Wonder Woman, his words never reached his eyes. He didn't seem at all grateful. She narrowed her eyes but before she could speak, her Justice League communicator began to vibrate indicating that she was needed. She gave him a pointed look telling him that they would talk about this later. Naruto let out a soft growl, he didn't want anything to do with the Themysciran.

He heard a robotic voice from his laptop, "I hate to disturb you at this hour, but I am sorry to report that I have absolutely nothing on the woman you told me. Her name is Queen Bee but that is just about it, her origins are unknown and whoever this group is, they seem to be smart enough not to leave a single trace behind. If I didn't know you, I would say that you were lying."

Naruto merely muttered, "Thank you."

The voice droned, "Anytime mate."

Whilst it was true that Naruto didn't have any contacts that would be able to match the calibre of this mysterious organisation, he did know a few people on the dark web that he had helped on more than one occasion. He didn't exactly trust them with his life or anything but they were the closest he could get to an ally at the moment. He walked towards his bedroom, he needed some time to think. He needed a plan but his mind was so addled about Wonder Woman's apparent betrayal that he simply couldn't think straight.

His eyes narrowed at the Othello board, he knew for one that he couldn't trust anyone anymore even the mysterious woman he had met mostly likely had a secret agenda. The question that remained was, which one was the lesser of two evils, was it the Justice League or was it this mysterious organisation.

Or perhaps it was time that he walked his own path. He had much to ponder about and he was destitute of both time and information.

Happy Harbour

Mount Justice

Zeta Chamber

August 3rd

13

"Recognised B05, Kage."

"Recognised B04, Superboy."

The two appeared out of the neighbouring zeta beam chambers, they briefly looked at each other before Superboy turned away huffing. Apparently, the clone was irritated by something, not that he was in the mood to socialise himself.

Megan asked, "How was Metropolis, Superboy." The clone didn't even reply but instead continued to walk through a holographic hockey table that Kid Flash and Kaldur had been playing on. Naruto raised an eyebrow, it appeared that Superman wanted nothing to do with the clone. That was after all quite understandable, Naruto wouldn't know what to do if someone had made a clone of him. He probably wouldn't go near the abomination.

"Ahem." A small cough was heard from one of the tunnels adjacent to the zeta bam chambers. "Ready for training everyone." The team turned to see Black Canary and the Martian Manhunter enter the room. Megan shouted happily, "Uncle J'onn." She ran up and hugged him.

The elder Martian replied, "M'ggan, I was in the area so I came to see how you were adjusting to life on earth."

"A few bumps on the way but I am learning," M'ggan said.

"Glad to hear that."

Naruto and Black Canary both observed as Superboy frowned and began to walk out of the room. "Stick around. You might learn a thing or two." The superheroine told him.

"Class is now in session."

She walked into the centre of the circular projection pad and It lit up. She turned to the group, "I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything that I have learnt from my mentors." She winced slightly as she took off her jacket. "And from my own bruises." Both Superboy and Naruto watched with disinterest, one because he believed that the metahuman had nothing to teach him and the other because he believed that the heroine was much too weak to beat him.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked.

Black Canary dismissed her concerns. "Just the job." She spoke as though to tell the sidekicks that their occupation was filled with potential hazards, not that they needed to be told. "Now combat is an art and in order for you to win, you must dictate the flow of the battle on your own terms. I will need a sparring partner."

"Ooh! Me." Wally said excitedly. He did a flirtatious pose that seemed to amuse instead of disgust Black Canary. Probably because she was dating the Green Arrow. "After this, I'll show you my moves." Naruto almost shook his head in pure exasperation, he could see the minute details of Black Canary's body, her muscles tightening, her pulse quickening and her facial features beginning to slack as she entered a mode that allowed her to react passively to Kid Flash. It was obvious that her senses weren't quick enough to handle Kid Flash's speed, but she was trained to react the second he tried to attack her. Of course, this method had plenty of weaknesses, but it was her best bet and it wouldn't have worked against those with the full set of superhuman physiological traits, they would outmatch Black Canary with ease.

Kid Flash was unprepared but Naruto saw her movements in slow motion, she began a frontal assault that led to Kid Flash stepping back, she saw the opportunity and swept his leg. The young speedster fell on his back.

'How pathetic.' Naruto thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had no idea why he was still here.

Superboy rant snapped him out of his stupor, "Oh please with my powers there is no way I would lose."

Naruto smiled, he had a chance now. "For once I agree with the clone. You are a low-level metahuman, Canary." Both Superboy and Black Canary snapped their heads to the armoured teenager.

Black Canary seemed unfazed, "Perhaps a demonstration then, Kage."

Naruto stepped on to the ring, he said monotonously, "Such hubris coming from you Black Canary. Allow me to bring you back down to earth."

She never spoke but instead chose to charge him, Naruto merely dodged each of her attacks. Black Canary thought she was pushing him back. She aimed a kick to his knee, Naruto simply shifted his body forward and pushed her. She nearly stumbled to the ground.

"You cannot beat me, Canary. Even if you were to use your pathetic bird cry."

She growled and then she screamed but it never reached her vocal cords. Naruto moved at a blurring speed before delivering a powerful kick to her diaphragm. Canary was flung from her spot to the wall, Naruto's gravity powers stopped her from hitting the wall.

A stunned silence filled the room and none of them even noticed the appearance of Batman on the screen. Naruto turned and said, "Perhaps you should assign a stronger teacher next time, Batman." He walked out of the room.

The silence that permeated across the room was interrupted by Batman, "I have a mission for you." Batman didn't need Naruto for this mission, he would talk to the kid later.

With Naruto

Atop the ocean that once held Uzushiogakure, Naruto looked at the rampant tides and then back to the sky, as if he would get an answer to his unspoken question. He felt so hopeless, he didn't want to be here. He would rather he died with his mother than living in a world like this. His life in Uzushiogakure was a simple and fulfilling one, his life here was anything but that. It was complicated, everyone was out to get each other. A war that was fought in the shadows, one where the heroes were not heroes but a group of self-righteous warriors who fought for their definition of what was 'justice'.

He had no idea how long he had been here, hours must have passed as he sat levitating over the ocean. His mind lost in memories of his past.

Metropolis

Diana had just arrived to see Clark walk out of the diner, her eyes went to Bruce Wayne who remained seated with a stoic expression on his face. She walked up to Bruce and said, "What are you doing here?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Diana, her facial expression indicated that she was under a lot of stress. "Superboy has become increasingly volatile and it is because Clark doesn't wish to take responsibility. His history with his clones makes him believe that Connor will turn out to be just the same."

Bruce continued, "Diana, I need to know. Is Naruto going to turn on us?"

Diana seemed apprehensive, "Why would you believe that?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at her apprehension. Diana began to feel uncomfortable as Bruce peered right through her.

"What do you know?" He asked- no demanded from the Themysciran.

"Nothing definitive or anything that could help you with your investigation. All I know is that he began to harbour a lot ill will towards me recently."

Bruce looked into the distance, his mind trying to connect the seemingly disconnected points. "Hmm…Perhaps he believes that we are just using him or perhaps he knows something that would cause such animosity to arise. It's too real to be random."

"But why me…" Diana asked.

Bruce looked into her blue eyes and replied, "He knows..." He stood up abruptly and walked out of the room, leaving without his pie. Diana seemed all the more confused about what was going on. Shrugging she took Bruce's pie and began to dig in knowing that he wouldn't come back for it. She understood that Bruce Wayne now saw Naruto as a very dangerous enemy. Gods save them if Naruto were to access his demonic form. She would have to return to Themyscira in due time, only Hephaestus would be capable of forging a weapon that could bring down an Uzumaki.

Back with the team

They had failed, failed to complete their objective. Professor Ivo's AMAZO had been stolen from right under their noses by a horde of robotic monkeys. It was an embarrassing defeat, once again they had realised that they were weak. It seemed so surreal that when Batman and the other leaguers addressed them that they weren't ready to join the league that they would be so right. Right now, they made a bad strategical error as it was only a matter of time before Amazo would awaken and perhaps amass more power. This was bad…If Amazo became any more powerful they would stand no chance against the android. It would be helpful if Naruto was here.

Superboy in blinded rage decided to chase after the monkeys and Amazo leaving behind his earpiece and a team that had no idea what to do next.

Megan said, "This professor Ivo if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us"

She asked apprehensively, "M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"

Aqualad disagreed, "Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts Before they're reassembled."

Kid Flash sarcastically "Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look! "

Robin smirked as he contemplated the various ways to track the monkeys down, He explained, "Maybe we do. We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?

Robin began to examine the robotic monkeys and found something, "Ha! The parts have gps. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. "

"It looks both sets of parts are converging on Gotham city."

Aqualad said, "That far south…M'ggan and I will not get there anytime soon."

Robin said, "I am sending Kid ahead, I will join him later." He tapped his computer gauntlet and entered a code, he prayed that it worked.

"'Static'…Robin, what do you want?"

"Kage, thank god. We were hijacked and some android monkeys took Amazo's body parts. I fear that they will assemble Amazo before we get there."

Robin heard a deep sigh before Naruto spoke, "Fine…Send me the coordinates." Naruto sounded tired and Robin hated it, he hated how much they had to rely on Naruto as a crutch every time they felt something remotely dangerous but if the stories of Amazo were true, then he suspected that Naruto would be the only one who could stop him. He just hoped Amazo hadn't copied all the powers of the Justice League yet or else this was going to turn into a massacre.

Gotham Academy

The entire team lay defeated on the cracked wooden floor of the basketball hall, at first they seemed to be winning, they even managed to attack Ivo to depower Amazo but then it changed and some advanced protocol allowed it to access the full power of those that he had copied. With MM's psionic abilities and Atom's ability to manipulate energy and molecular transmutation, it was a losing battle.

Ivo cackled, "Each of you is pathetic copies of the originals, you could barely handle a weak Amazo let alone one that has access to the full power set of those it has copied. I guess this is goodbye, children."

Robin ground his teeth as he tried to get up but he felt so tired, his mind barely hanging on to consciousness. Where was he? Did he leave them? The last thing he saw was Amazo charging up an atomic blast and a blue energy wave rushing towards the android.

"I guess I am late to the party." Heavy footsteps echoed as Naruto entered the hall, Ivo felt the amount of power permeating from the armoured behemoth. Naruto twirled his blades and said, "I heard that you copied the Justice League's abilities. Let's see how much you compare." With insane speed, Naruto rushed towards Amazo, who had begun to fire a barrage of atomic blasts, but Naruto's blades deflected each of them. Amazo was forced to backpedal as Naruto almost cut off its head. "Access Martian Manhunter." His sword passed through the android but Naruto merely smiled as the blade began to vibrate and a screeching electricity emerged from the blade. Amazo sent Naruto flying by accessing its telekinesis but at the cost of the electricity frying some of its internals. "Access Superman." A scorching beam erupted for each of its eyes but Naruto replied with his own optic blast. A large explosion rung through the hall as both Naruto and Amazo met in the centre. 'No holding back.' Naruto thought. He dodged a punch from the Android and released a gravity enhanced uppercut that sent it flying straight into the night sky. Naruto rocketed upwards and fired an optic blast that sent the android further into the sky.

The android tried to halt Naruto's ascension by releasing a powerful gust of air from its mouth but Naruto's acceleration was powerful enough to rip through the wind. Amazo reacted in time to dodge Naruto's sword but found itself being launched straight to the ground by a kick. Naruto once again released an even more powerful optic beam causing Amazo to be forced to access Martian Manhunter. Naruto noted that there was a time lag before the android could activate its abilities, it was around 5 seconds. He grinned as he began to formulate a plan to destroy the android, he felt himself being jerked towards Amazo through some sort of Telekinesis. Naruto let himself get dragged as he slowly enclosed Gravity around himself and the android, the closer he got the stronger the gravity became and Amazo felt its circuitry begin to snap under the unearthly amount of gravity.

Down below, the earth began to crack and the team who had just awakened found themselves being face faulted to the ground. Naruto grinned, under such conditions only he could function. Amazo tried to phase but found Naruto throwing his Totsuka blade straight through it, a million amps were discharged from the sword and Amazo was shocked back into rematerializing. "Severe damage detected…Access Super-Aargh." A dull thud echoed as Naruto's Totsuka blade pierced Amazo from behind.

Naruto said, "Goodbye." A black fire ripped through the air and burnt the Amazo until all that remained were flickers of metallic dust.

Meanwhile a few miles away

The Justice League were approaching Gotham Academy. Batman asked, "Status report. Superman what do you see."

Superman replied, "Kage has destroyed the Amazo."

Flash asked worriedly, "What about the others."

Superman's eyes glowed white as he scanned the area using his x-ray vision, "They are currently in the basketball hall. They seem to be fine." That was all flash needed to hear as he rushed towards the hall.

Wonder Woman said, "I am going on ahead. I need to speak to Na-Kage."

Batman said, "No, Diana…Wait!" But She wouldn't listen as she flew towards where Naruto was levitating. "Superman, Supergirl, Zatara, Captain Marvel and Captain Atom. I want you all standby in case Kage does something."

Supergirl questioned, "Why would he do something?"

Batman seemed apprehensive, "I made a mistake." All the Justice Leaguers looked at the caped crusader who was cruising on his jet in slight shock, Batman was not one to admit his mistakes. "Careful all of you, if he could defeat Amazo by himself there is no telling what he is capable of."

With Naruto

Naruto heard Batman's orders and simply smiled, it appeared that Batman's deductive skills hadn't waned in the slightest.

"Naruto!" He heard Diana shout and he merely turned to his mentor, his visor flashing red and ethereal black flames dancing around his armour.

"What is it Themysciran?"

Diana froze when she heard him call him that, she steeled herself and replied, "Tell me what I have done to receive such hatred." It sounded like a plea.

Naruto merely chuckled, "Don't pretend to like me, Themysciran. I know of the accord between you and Batman."

Diana looked puzzled but then she remembered, the first day that she learnt that Naruto was an Uzumaki. Batman had approached her and asked if she knew of any of the boy's weaknesses and she replied that it was her.

Naruto growled, "So you finally remember. It was a ploy wasn't it Amazonian, I thought that your people were one of honour, but I guess I was wrong."

Diana said firmly, "I acknowledge my mistake, Naruto but I ask that we move past it. You were like me, lost in a world that you had only hatred for and I know what that path leads down but after I got to know you, I choose to ignore Batman's orders."

Naruto replied, "Then I can only assume you know what will happen now." Diana understood that this meant he was going to leave.

"And you understand that I cannot let you leave."

Naruto grinned, "Is that so." A blue jet emerged from his visor and zeroed in on Wonder Woman. She raised her bracelets as they deflected the energy beam harmlessly into the air. Wonder Woman dashed towards him and they two began to fight in the air. Naruto flipped backwards to avoid Wonder Woman's sword strike and released a gravitational wave that knocked her back several hundred meters.

Naruto unsheathed his swords as he blocked two incoming beams of heat visions. Diana who had already recovered was now standing with Captain Marvel, Superman, Supergirl, Captain Atom and Zatara. Superman said, his eyes glowing an ethereal red, "Give up Kage...You cannot win."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. " 100 hundred clones erupted from the smoke. "Scatter." They all said. Supergirl and Superman tried to scan each of them but found that they all looked the same internally. Instead, they chose to pursue them, lasers erupted from their eyes and attacked clones that simply turned back into smoke.

Diana closed her eyes and prayed for Apollo to show her the direction and he did, She followed in pursuit of 10 clones that were flying at Mach 300. Naruto smirked as he gave the clones a discrete signal, they slowed down and allowed Diana to halt them. Diana replied, "Stop this instant Naruto."

The clones said simultaneously, "Ok." As Diana floated forwards to try and speak, the clones all made a single hand sign and shouted, "Katsu." A colossal explosion struck Wonder Woman, who was stunned by the force of it. She could not react in time as Naruto tagged her before punching her straight down into the city of Brussels. Naruto made another hand sign, another explosion resounded just above the city.

He divebombed towards where Wonder Woman landed, As she was getting up Naruto smashed straight into her back causing her to groan. Another kick to the midsection and she was sent flying into a skyscraper. Wonder Woman raised her bracelets to avoid a jet of blue energy but was sent crashing down by a wave of gravity. She could hardly react in time as Naruto raised his palms and release a thousand amps through them. She screamed.

Naruto merely raised his palm to stop Superman's punch and with a gesture, the man of steel was flung through several buildings. Wonder Woman kicked Naruto's knee and as he body shifted, she quickly took him down. Naruto just laughed as She continued to punch against his gravity barrier, "As much as I enjoy this fight, I have an appointment to get going too. " He raised his hands in the same gesture as before and Wonder Woman saw her stomach glowing, She tried to rip it off, "Don't bother the seal is embedded in your dermis. It's a torture seal, I created." He gravity pushed her straight into the way of an incoming Superman, the two were flung into a building. Naruto flew into the air and saw Superman and Wonder Woman getting up. He thought, 'I really don't like using this seal, but I am running out of time.' He activated it and Wonder Woman fell to the ground, thrashing in pain until she fell unconscious.

Naruto shouted, "I would take her to Themyscira only they know how to stop the seal."

Superman growled, "I will kill you."

Naruto grinned demonically, "So the boy scout does have a dark side that's good to know but wouldn't you rather your girlfriend survived. She may be unconscious, but the pain is still unbearable. "

Superman fired a jet of his heat vision at Naruto but Naruto just deflected it. "You have two choices, follow me and she may die or leave me be and get your girlfriend to Themyscira." Of course, this was a bluff and Naruto knew it, he had altered the original seal so that it would only knock out the person and not kill them.

"I will find you."

Naruto simply laughed, "Don't bother…I will find you Kent." Superman's eyes widened but before he could ask how Naruto was already flying over Paris.

Hours later

"Crash." Batman avoided a punch that dented the wall of the Watchtower. "You're telling me that all of this was your fault."

Diana who had since recovered stopped Superman's second punch, "It was our fault, we kept pushing Naruto in the wrong direction. And he snapped."

Batman grimaced, "It's going to be league priority to find him but from what Wonder Woman has told me, it will be almost impossible."

Hal Jordan said with a hint of anger, "I am not helping you find him. He had the right to leave."

Batman replied, "He was a danger."

"For someone who claims not to be judge and jury, you sure do like taking the law in your own hands," Hal said angrily. He turned to the rest of the people on the table, "I vote we give him time to settle down. If he does something illegal, then we can act but until then leave Uzumaki Naruto alone. A show of hands for those who agree." A large majority raised their hands including Wonder Woman shocking those who hadn't raised their hands.

Batman merely turned around and said, "You're all making a big mistake, Naruto is more dangerous than you think." He left the watchtower without saying another word. An uneasy silence fell upon the rest of the leaguers.

Penthouse

Gotham

Penthouse

"I take it you are comfortable with your current living arrangements." A voice echoed from the TV screen.

Naruto sat comfortably on the expensive sofa, "It is more than adequate but I do hope for some action."

"Already. I see that you got rid of your helmet."

Naruto replied, "Just need to make sure it isn't bugged. Anyway, have you found what I was looking for."

I sent the file to your computer, "I wonder what you wanted with the data of young metahumans."

Naruto smiled, "The young are the easiest to sway."

"And if they don't."

He replied, "No matter, they will see the light."

The voice chuckled, "Welcome to the Council of the Light, Uzumaki Naruto." The screen switched off and Naruto walked towards the computer. He pulled up the file and began reading. A smile played on his lips, the game had begun and neither the Justice League or the Light were ready for his endgame.

Naruto watched the sun rise above Gotham and smiled, he muttered, "The Red Dawn is coming and with it, the Uzumaki Clan will rise again."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am sorry it has taken me this long to update but I was so busy with school and work that by the time I got home I didn't really have the energy to do anything. Anyway now I am back.**

 **This Chapter was mostly about Naruto leaving the Justice League and joining the Light but he's not going to be a villain. He is just using them for their resources. Anyway, I never really liked the episode, the Young Justice team would never be able to beat Amazo who had copied some of the most powerful members of the Justice League. Amazo could easily beat them with just MM's powerset, his telepathy and telekinetic abilities are way too powerful.**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter and please leave a review on who you think would be best to join Naruto's new team.**

 **Of course, since a lot of you have voted for a harem, I guess I will follow with that request but I may try the single pairing approach first.**


End file.
